Misplaced Glasses and a Kiss to the Sound of Hearts at Dawn
by Bellatrix's Weightless Tears
Summary: Miranda can't sleep the night after Andy walked away from her in Paris. Andy misses her flight back and goes to Miranda's suite to see her.
1. Chapter 1

This isn't love. It was insomnia.

Or the champagne she had not sipped, glibly toasting Jacqueline's new job with James Holt was to blame for this difficulty with falling asleep Miranda was suffering from.

Miranda was in the most luxurious four poster bed, cocooned under the finest woven bed linens.

It had nothing whatsoever to do with Andrea leaving her, so suddenly without a word, or a deserved explanation said to her face, or even a good reason given for walking away like that.

Like that Andrea perhaps lost her mind.

How dare Andrea do that to her.

Andrea Sachs was a milquetoast and mostly spineless coward.

She tried to phone her and saw with narrowed blue eyes behind her dark sunglasses, Andrea threw the phone in the fountain and just walked away.

Miranda couldn't believe it.

Stephen with the divorce papers sent last night she thought was unsurpassed in hurting her deeply but now Andrea doing this in the middle of fashion week to her took the cake.

Miranda water breaking and in labor with Roy on Lexington and Madison in mid-morning traffic was less stressful.

At the show, Miranda couldn't focus on the gowns and could have said they were fuchsia and magenta with zebra stripes.

Nigel saw she was upset.

She only thought of her. She needed her. That was the simple fact, she need that smiling girl to be right here beside her.

That infuriating and insolent girl was someone she should never have given a chance to.

Miranda had built defenses against a person like her.

Yet she fell like an old fool for her _warm trust her_ eyes.

She'd built icy walls around herself so she'd never be seen as weak, she was cautious, Miranda protected herself and she was always cool and independent needing no one and believed herself to be unbreakable.

Indifferent.

At least she thought she was. _Before Andrea._

Who came barreling ungracefully into her life, in such ugly shoes, Miranda winced at that memory.

The coltish thing had no clue of who she was.

Glancing at the ornate clock, reading 2am. Exhaling out with a growl, she couldn't sleep, she had a long day ahead with the shows and interviews and she was not able to stop flickers of Andrea and her hurt eyes playing over on her mind.

Pushing at a large pillow in frustration, as if its lumpy form was Andrea, taking her irritation out on the plump pillow, Miranda's mouth thinned.

She was just a silly little assistant.

The impertinent brunette just fetched and delivered her dry cleaning nightly.

Nothing more.

Sleepless because of her brown eyes.

Miranda once forgave Andrea for coming upstairs and witnessing her and Stephen arguing but she went too far with this.

She would call around to every periodical back in New York and ruin her career. With one word from her, Andrea would never work in publishing ever. Just like that.

Andrea didn't know how sharp her talons were.

She should and would call Helen in HR, to make a note on Andrea's file, to warn anybody seeking a reference for Andrea, how she was unreliable and also on her orders not to hire back that big smiling _fat_ brunette.

 _She should…_

She should stop thinking about that unstylish brat right now and get some needed sleep.

Pushing her snowy white head back into her pillows with frustration, turning on her side so she was now overlooking the lights of Paris.

Her favorite city.

Stephen should be here. Next to her.

She thought he was joining her. No he instead just faxed her divorce papers. After four years, he thought ending their marriage like that was acceptable treating her like that.

Stephen just like everybody else except her babies and her dog couldn't stand being in the same room with her.

Squinting at the sparkling lights, she needed to start wearing her glasses more often, she was getting old, running her hand through her white hair, curling up her fist to the fine cotton sheet.

She had work she should get to at 2:05 in the morning, she had to do something to get Andrea off her mind.

She'd have to contact her lawyer about the divorce, Page Six would devour this news of another failed marriage and she'd call to warn Greg that the girls must not be subjected to being harassed by the press and also since she was up, Miranda rubbed her lids, yawning she'd call down to room service for some coffee and perhaps some warm buttery croissants.

She'd do it herself and not phone Andrea to do so and let her sleep longer…

Miranda stopped with eyes wide at that thought instantly.

Andrea wasn't here. Andrea was gone now. For good.

She was fine with that. She was perfect. She had got by without Andrea before. For years.

She could do without her again.

Not wanting to think about what Runway Paris would send her to replace Andrea with. No one could.

Why had she even hired that troglodyte to style and fashion that morning when her facialist ruptured a disc?

The girl was a complete disaster.

The girl was mouthy and all wrong for her…her magazine.

Pinching her nose bridge, she knew why.

She liked how Andrea captured her interest instantly. She'd noticed her for more than a moment as Emily strode with her and took her tasks assigned.

Behind sunglasses, Miranda took her in.

Grimacing behind her shades at such a sad shapeless bargain basement casual corner dresser but her eyes. Her eyes struck her.

It was so obvious even Nigel hinted at it lately, right to her face.

It was not true.

No. She was not attracted in any shape or form to unfashionable Andrea.

Andrea was though quite lovely even before Nigel did a makeover and she was so not like others around her, Miranda's mouth firmed, it's just she was so very different to all of her past assistants.

She wasn't simpering or _stupid._

Andrea had a brain.

Talking to Irv Ravitz about John Cheever ghost writing and charming him with her wholesome Miss Ohio grace, helping her save face for Stephen being drunk.

Andrea was also teeth grating ignorant about fashion which was Miranda's air and also she was unfiltered and raw and not like a typical shallow Runway employee around her.

Call her just Andy boldly spoke up and back.

Paul and Lucia almost swallowed their tongues that morning.

Miranda retaliated and made her earn being called by her real name.

If she'd stayed by her side, Andrea could have been a Junior Editor in a few years.

Under her care and generous guiding Andrea had a future with her.

 _That stupid girl today._

Miranda had been married twice and now twice divorced to two men who couldn't live with her or stay married to her.

Greg and Stephen.

Wealthy and handsome, both had pursued her. Wanted her. Seduced by the image and legend she was.

Greg or Stephen never knew her.

Just Miriam.

Both were nothing like Andrea.

She was so perky and kind and she pressed her lips together in cute deep concentration when taking down only legible to her shorthand.

She ate grilled cheese sandwiches. Tripped daily in heels clumsily that it was a wonder nobody at Runway had posted it on YouTube yet and if they did Miranda would fire them and she knew each of the security guards names.

She had big brown eyes and a smile you can hear through the phone.

Once brightly but accidently transferred Karl's call to the mail room. Complimented one new couturier's pet Pomeranian Panda dog as cuteness overload.

Andrea was dorky but was switched on more than Emily.

Miranda was charmed by Andrea's comment about one new collection looking like a spring garden Impressionist painting.

She thought the exact same.

Slowly the silly girl made Miranda like her. Andrea seeped her sunniness with ease which got under her porcelain cold blooded skin, more than anyone's ever been able to.

The dragon of the 17th floor, noticed everything about Andrea.

Often Miranda heard how she was with Emily. Both of them were completely unaware she took in everything Andrea spoke about.

Andrea talked a lot.

She also was not just smart but well-read and funny at attempts of pronouncing names.

Miranda had to school her face at some attempts.

Then she discussed Nate and his obsession with porn that almost made Miranda gasp and thus be known she was eavesdropping.

Miranda Priestly did not eavesdrop on her staff. Except on Andrea.

Andrea's boyfriend liked porn. Miranda's arched brows drew together.

Now he sounded on the line like a pervert to her. Miranda once had spoken to him, taking the phone from Andrea. Telling dear Nate that Andrea would call him later.

"It's all he talks about." Andy complained as she clicked on Miranda's appointment diary.

Cut and Pasting a reminder.

"Last week it was Thai and now he's into Japchae. Can't get enough of that. He wants me to watch it for hours and enjoy it with him and try it out."

"If it's what he likes. Let him get on with it." Emily suggested.

Emily was so casual about it.

Miranda was listened riveted but disapproving, fingering her necklace, Andrea's Nate was a pig about sex.

Andy was fed up with Nate and his food porn. How many pictures could he snap by his phone, plates of runny eggs with maple bacon and clicking Andy's brunch of ricotta chive hotcakes with honeycomb butter was getting out of hand.

Andy was pulling the plug on the Food Network.

"I'm tired of giving in and tasting his out of this world mouthful of his coq..."

Emily typed one key and interrupted Andrea's words.

"Didn't you almost choke on his cemen dip?"

Nate just ambushed her, coming home sore in her Choo's, held spoon out to try it, and Andy glance read the container and almost choked.

It beat shrimp flavored crack she saw once with Nate in Chinatown as he was sampling weird animal parts she refused to taste.

She was only ever adventurous on holiday with bat milk she'd tried. Her sis Jill was still disturbed by Pet Sweat water.

"It was just so spicy. I like Nate's to be creamier maybe some zest to it."

Miranda had heard quite enough. Quite scandalized.

Andy filed with her head ducked down. "I suggest one night let me have go at it, but he gets all possessive of his Bain-marie which I bought him, warning me, don't Andy, you'll bend my _chive-Miranda_ …Andy stopped talking to Emily at seeing _her_ in her office doorway.

Her eyes fell on hers.

"Andrea sharing coitus stories is not what I call working is it."

Andy gulped.

Coitus. Huh.

Andy blushed at her waspish elegant boss saying coitus, scrambling up from her chair in her Donna Karan slacks. Emily almost suffered whip lash to straighten her desk up with Miranda standing there.

After fetching Miranda coffee at a record time, a printout was left of living with partners with sex addiction.

Andy just stared at _it_ the whole afternoon.

The girl made her actually worry about her.

Miranda felt concerned hearing about _her stories_ on riding the subway. Miranda had Roy drive her on late nights. Anything could happen to the new to the city Ohioan.

Emily was fine she'd survived Woolwich for a date.

Andrea could end up lost in South Bronx and told to hold a paper bag of Alice B. Toklas brownies and she would.

It was like Miranda sent Bambi to survive the concrete jungle.

Nigel was horrible suggesting to Andy to follow breadcrumbs back to Miranda, The Wicked Witch when she got out her map like a tourist to do one errand.

That or wear a tag labelled return to Runway.

He was simply cruel making Andrea believe she had to raise her hand to ask permission to go pee.

Of course Nigel thought Andy was from south of Neanderthal after discovering her not knowing who Bill Cunningham was or Isabella Blow or about Miranda's annual designer ball at the Met.

Just an intimate night of 700 of Miranda's closest friends.

Nigel asked after if she opened beer bottles with her toes or her pearly veneers.

Her dearest friend _Oscar_ thought she was sweet and for the first month picking up samples from many designer showrooms who normally sneered had never encountered anything like friendly beaming Andrea before.

They had voiced if Miranda hired a real life insipid Disney Princess or a fresh out of Charm school girl from Utah.

She even a few weeks ago, sent Nigel, a delivery of Ice & Vice for a bad break up he'd had.

Smiling fully at that gesture, Andrea had left for the day but had truly surprised Nigel with ice cream delivered, it was rather sweet way to cheer up as he tried to tempt Miranda with a choice of flavor, holding out one of the cartons.

Red wine cocoa flavor.

Miranda declined that late night. Sugar couldn't help this layout.

Nigel of course, brought it up. That she liked Andrea.

Rigid in her chair.

He could see it. There was something.

There wasn't.

No Little Miss Wholesome had not got to her.

Andrea could out nice everybody.

Nigel was perfectly wrong. He continued buoyed on by Madagascan vanilla with Mexican dark chocolate swirl as he glanced at the framed photo of her and Stephen. Their wedding photo and honeymoon. It looked forced.

"She likes you."

Miranda bent head raised slowly, staring at him from her folders of work. Her mouth curved up.

"Nigel don't lie." Miranda pressed her pen with a flick, that gown was not appearing in Runway. She truly despised sycophants.

"Six does. She's not scared of you anymore.'' Miranda feigned half listening, slipping off her heels under her desk.

"I shall have to terrify Andrea tomorrow morning." Miranda retorted.

"We talk about you." Nigel shared.

Miranda pressed her lips together dangerously.

"Really what does Andrea say about me?" Miranda gripped her Cartier pen tightly.

Andrea would be getting coffee hot as Hades till midnight tomorrow if she heard Andrea had uttered even one rude profanity that many called her.

It never fazed her before, it was what she was after all but if Andrea said it, it would really hurt.

''This and that. She thinks you have an incredible mind and you look very beautiful in Valentino and often wonders what you look like without anything on. She's also frozen with desire every time you speak or walk pass."

Almost sputtering on her sip of cold coffee, Miranda choked out as she blinked. _"What!"_

Nigel smirked at his Editor's shocked face, her flawless pale skin flushed pink.

Offering his cobalt blue Irish linen pocket square, which Miranda took, recovering as she mopped up her papers and glass desk irritated by the realization that Andrea had developed a crush on her.

Great. Superb. That now explained her gormless expressions lately when she spoke.

If it got out of hand, Miranda would distribute her elsewhere.

To Laurie or Mhaire.

"She has a crush on me?" Miranda said this very disgusted. As if Andrea burped.

Wonderful Andrea had been afflicted with the inevitable worship her clacker syndrome. The dreaded fawn and kiss her Louboutins heels.

Nigel shook his bald head. "A crush is what Emily has. Six likes you. There's a difference."

"Is there?" Miranda snarled.

"Yes. Six is different. "

"Is she? How is she different Nigel? Tell me."

"Andy cares about you. Last week when Stephen yelled on the phone at you running late. Didn't you see how protective she was about you? I did. Emily did."

"Miranda she called Stephen a self-centered putz. You let it go."

Miranda stilled. She _had_ noticed it, but Andrea was only an employee, she was not close to her, they weren't friends hardly that and yet she had stayed late as Miranda worked quietly in her office and Andrea wasn't even needed by her that evening, as she sat loyally at her desk reading, she even got Catriona an intern in Art to bring dinner to go from a bistro Miranda had once mentioned she liked to try.

Andrea ordered for her. Nobody dared at Runway.

"Miranda. Andy knew how you hate beets. Does Stephen know that?" Nigel questioned.

Miranda's lips pursed.

That didn't mean anything. So Andrea knew what she liked to eat.

"Last Monday your face lit up when she smiled at you at the smallest garden in the city."

Miranda froze, she did not smile like that. It was the exquisite Raf Simons worn behind her.

"Don't you see how she looks at you? Does Stephen look at you that way?" Nigel pressed on.

"Nigel. Andrea _lives_ with that fry cook. She doesn't need to care about me." Miranda icily informed.

"Miranda. She does care. Just let her."

"No. I need her do _her job_ Nigel. Only that. Her caring I do not need or require." Miranda knew Andrea was a kind thoughtful good person.

She likened her to a human golden retriever dog.

Take how she put up with Emily's snarky disposition with a never waver big smile.

Emily was plain vicious for the last week towards Andrea about being picked for Paris instead of her but Andrea still thoughtfully went to Emily's place and brought her things to her hospital room, and even brought something Emily loved and had on her desk.

Her Kissy Pig.

Which made Emily dissolve into giggles courtesy of painkillers and only stopping to glare at Andrea as if she'd run over Emily herself.

Andrea was adorable, feeling so guilty she'd downloaded a few videos of swimming with feral pigs in the crystal blue waters of The Bahamas.

Miranda over Andrea's shoulder now knew Emily's wish.

Not only Paris. Her bucket list wish was Aqua aerobics with snuffling piggy's' on a tropical beach.

Nigel teased it should be called bacon cay.

Miranda did not blush like a school girl at Andy's accidently uploaded photos skinny dipping in crystal blue waters in Thailand on her gap year.

She saw naked bodies all the time.

So she stared at Andrea's toned bum longer then Karlie's. It was aesthetic not ogling.

Andrea also bought the redhead in a leg cast, a brown bag of cheese. Emily cut her eyes calling it guilt. Eating a cube of Cheshire.

"Six also doesn't just admire your mind greatly. She likes lots of things about you. Miranda. She's in _lo_ …" Nigel suddenly stopped talking, over what he almost just said and almost just shared with Miranda, Andy would kill him.

Especially about how she had feelings for her boss.

Miranda had pressed her IPhone in a cradle with Yo-Yo Ma playing.

Miranda gave Nigel a piercing lasery blue glare and went right back to her layout in front of her. Ignoring Nigel was the best attitude. _Right._ Andrea admired her intelligence.

The girl thought fashion was stupid. Her world full of airheads. That snort from the run through proved it.

"Miranda, don't."

"Don't what?" Miranda snapped her white head back up at Nigel who was staring at her.

"Don't be like you are…just don't keep yourself from her."

"Andy's actually someone worth you. Not like him. Just give her a chance and let her in." Nigel indicated Stephen in the frame holding her.

Miranda followed his gaze to the picture of them. Wincing at him and her.

"Nigel I have no idea what you are on about."

"Yes you do." Nigel continued bravely.

"Is unhappiness stuck with him worth more to you than that diamond ring you wear Miranda?"

Miranda's ring was from Tiffany, Stephen proposed with his mother's ring and it didn't fit the day Stephen asked her to marry him.

It had to be resized down.

A prelude to not wedded bliss together.

Mrs. Tomlinson had fat fingers.

She was married, married to Stephen. They were very happily. No not really happy she'd say but in the big picture Stephen was a good choice as her husband.

Even if he was more turned on by the stock market then her.

He was everything she should want.

They never got married for love.

Nigel refused to drop it. Hinting that Andy was perfect for her, to try to get to know her more.

"Ask her to join you and have a drink with Andy in Paris and see how amazing she is. Maybe see and share a sunrise together."

Nigel wiggled his brows at Miranda for emphasis.

"I will not."

"Miranda she's really interesting, did you know she swam with dolphins in …"

Miranda cut him off.

"Andrea is only my assistant Nigel. She works for me. Andrea can marginally now fetch and bring coffee to me without any incident. But today I wonder why I even hired her. Her running around resembling a germinating bag lady, and she answers the phone far too friendly for my liking. She said Okey dokey to the London office. Bronwyn almost dropped the phone. Maxima in Milan hung up on her yesterday. Nigel you know Max is not a morning person."

Yes of course she knew Andy snorkeled with flipper and also had very little on in another snap she'd briefly seen. She also had a tattoo and nearly was killed on a rented scooter and made an ass out herself with baby elephants.

Cassidy and Caroline were more mature then Andrea having a covering her mouth and giggling nervous breakdown over Dumbo.

Raising a brow at her eviscerating Andrea's incompetence today.

"Miranda you're allowed to like her. I see that you do."

"Nigel is this supposed to be a sophisticated photo shoot why does it look like a pool hall in Jersey?" Changing the subject of Six.

Protecting herself.

Nigel sighed, he knew not to push, as he went to get something from his office.

Miranda ran her fingertip over her mouth. She did not like Andrea. At all.

Have drinks with Andrea and see a sunrise in Paris with her, where on earth did he think up such a ludicrous corny rom com idea.

Dipping a new spoon into Nigel's other ice cream carton in temperance.

Red Wine Dark Chocolate Cocoa. Mmm...

Fine maybe a little bit of her did like nerdy Andrea. Grudgingly. What this silly creature was doing to her lately. Heaven help her.

Andrea was not in any shape or form, her perfect person, she was a wrong fit for Runway from day one but yet Miranda couldn't just fire her.

Couldn't get rid of her. She didn't want to.

Miranda knew she came pretty close to firing Andrea after delivering The Book and going upstairs.

Nigel was _wrong she_ cared about her.

Right she really cared about her.

It sure showed. Leaving her like this.

Glancing over at their adjoining door, Andrea was to be close by and on call at any hour she might be needed and now Miranda had no doubt that Andrea had swiftly scurried away and left the hotel hours ago.

She was spineless I'm a hard worker big brown eyed liar.

Fleeing from her, the reptile of Seventh Avenue, the serpent of style, the bitch in heels, Miranda's mouth pursed, knowing she must be on the first flight back to New York.

She hoped Andrea lost her luggage and had turbulence and sat in cramped economy through the whole flight, with one thought, terrified of what she'd do to her for walking away.

She also hoped Andrea stayed hydrated it was a really long flight and with any luck, Miranda vindictively could only wish for a screaming toddler crying through the whole flight home to arrive jetlagged and wallow back to her downtown hovel.

It served Andrea right. Walking away from her.

Flipping on a lamp in her luxury suite. She got up.

She'd have coffee and work to forget about _her_ for a few hours.

It was raining outside.

Her bare foot met slick smoothness, Miranda's head bent, looking down at it, so that's where it landed. After the last show, she'd thrown a folder with _her name_ scribbled on it that the concierge had handed to her, along with her fur coat when she returned in fuming rage.

Miranda picked it up.

Staring at it wordlessly, smoothing the glossy image.

Miranda's vivid blue eyes were wet and smarted as her upper lip quivered at the photo she cradled in her hands. She felt spurned and discarded as she blinked to clear her vison.

Focusing down on it once more. _On her._

Andrea's beautiful smile she traced with care.

It was taken last night.

Miranda knew. Her own face told her.

This was love.

She loved Andrea. When the hell did it happen?

Miranda was staring up at the ceiling and wondering how she got to be so cold.

And jaded.

Andrea Sachs was completely off limits.

For more reasons than just one. Their ages was one valid reason, jaws in Manhattan society would plop, at the _dragon lady_ with Andrea twenty years younger and it was nothing but a small spark, _she_ also had a boyfriend. That hairy cook she lived with.

Miranda had seen him once drop off her lunch for her.

 _Him._ The boy resembled a teddy bear with a beard. Who was scruffy and inflicted porn on Andrea.

Andrea wasn't even properly employed now and she spoke to her Mom every day at the office, Miranda heard her many _quit Andy_ conversations, it's not like she was alluring and she didn't have broad shoulders like Stephen did from squash or Greg's ginger morning stubble that scratched her.

That she always calculatedly urged him with small kisses to shave.

She wasn't the most beautiful woman Miranda had seen, but her eyes, her mouth. The way she held herself, made fun of herself easily.

What the hell was so special about that? Why did Andrea take such hold of her?

She disarmed her. Andrea made her shield melt down.

They had nothing in common. Andrea laughed undignified and listened to indie, Miranda needed Andrea in her life as much as she needed to tell Emily to live on white chocolate covered Cheetos and drink five milkshakes a day. They were completely wrong for each other.

Miranda was her boss. Only hours ago she was just her assistant but not now.

Placing the photo down. Andrea had left. She was out of her life. For good.

Now alone again.

Getting her IPad. Reaching for them to put on, where were her glasses?

* * *

"Idiot!" Andy said, looking at herself in the mirror and seeing the tears seeping out of the corner of her eyes.

Tearing off a paper towel from the dispenser on the restroom wall, she dabbed at the tears, then saw that her eyes were red.

Which of course made sense since she'd now been crying for most of the last seventeen hours.

Walking away from her was the hardest thing Andy did. She was free from Miranda now.

Blowing her nose loudly, scrunching up the paper. Pulling herself together, she was fine.

The café was around the corner from the hotel.

Going back to a table, Andy sat down.

The waiter who didn't speak English and Andy who hardly spoke french somehow took her drink order.

Andy checked her phone. No luck. She was stuck in Paris.

Another shot of courage in her glass, even if it was really good but fifteen euros for mint iced coffee, Andy was trying so hard to shake away all her fears, after what she did this morning to Miranda, inside she was just a weird wiggly ball of anxiety.

Now she also was jobless and phoneless.

Andy also was feeling like a pathetic puddle of miserable, being in unrequited love with her now last boss.

Hello to surviving on PBJ sandwiches and a half empty studio apartment that Nate vacated last week.

With heavy eyes, Andy guiltily swallowed down the liquid in a big gulp, she was contrite about throwing her phone in the fountain earlier and never working under Miranda or seeing her white haired terror again.

Not daring to look back at Miranda on the steps earlier this morning.

Five minutes after doing that Andy realized she was _a complete idiot._

Yet, she wasn't about to go and grovel at The Ice Queen for her job back.

There was no turning back from walking away from the unreasonable Editor.

Andy probably had been replaced in an hour.

That thought unsettled her.

As sure as Andy breathed, Miranda made her question all of her dreams of Nate and her. Being together. And all her wonders of what love was.

With Nate it wasn't love. It was making do. Settling. Andy didn't want to just settle.

Never had Andy wanted something no someone as bad as she did want Miranda.

Irony was Miranda didn't even know how she felt about her or see her really see her past being her disposable assistant who brought her coffee.

She had a better chance of getting hit by lightning for Miranda to feel the same way.

Miranda was cruel but she had her bound to her. How she felt about Miranda, she couldn't undo or unfeel.

Andy tried not to be in love with her. She didn't want to be at first.

It just sort of happened.

Last night looking at Miranda in her robe, upset about Stephen, she wanted to hold her and make it go away and maybe attempt to talk to her.

Them talk.

Emily would gain 150 pounds before that happened.

Of course Andy couldn't convey that handing her seating charts. She realized she was just Miranda's assistant. That's all. Go fetch Andrea. A Miranda girl nothing more.

Andy might as well as be drooling Patricia.

Then she had substitute sex with Christian. That was a big mistake.

Hung over and darting across Paris half-dressed, trying to talk to Miranda for just five minutes who wouldn't listen to her about Follet coup, Andy head hurt and she was mad about Nigel's dream crushed and plucked away by magnificently jettisoning Miranda's saving her own perfect derrière with her cunning and manipulations, Andy walked.

Her flight back was cancelled tonight and everything else was booked up and she hadn't really checked out, so the room she had was still hers.

Holding the key card between her fingers. Still staring at it. For the last few hours.

Running her hand through her dark sorrel hair.

She'd been avoiding returning to her room for hours now, because it was connected to Miranda's, about to ask for another drink, an alcoholic one, seeing that the bar was now closing up.

Andy had earlier changed into casual clothes as she'd packed her luggage so quickly.

Rummaging in her backpack, for money, Andy's hand stopped on it. Her hand held it up and examined _her_ glasses.

Oh hell no.

Miranda wore these special prescription lenses. Made for her.

Andy stared at it. Like she held her doom.

Miranda needed her glasses.

They were probably forged by rare zebra wood or tortoise shell from Bali.

Andy grumbled, paying her tab, leaving a tip, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

She'd just leave _them_ at the front desk.

Good plan Sachs. Hand them over for Ms. Priestly using your terrible high school french and get a cab to the airport and camp out till dawn or be in tears in a stall before boarding call.

Crossing the street to the hotel in the rain. Talking to the rain of why her lousy luck.

Andy groaned inside, no one was on at this hour, she'd have to see _her_ again. Squaring her shoulders, she might as well go and get this over with.

What's the worst that can happen? She no longer worked for Miranda anymore, Andy smoothed her damp shaking palms on her dark jeans, getting onto the elevator and pressing up.

Her wet hair plastered to her face. Shivering Andy got off on her floor, feeling like she was taking a stroll to the guillotine, she'd just hand them to her.

Go and give her glasses back but do it quick and be ready to bolt to the elevator.

Andy ran a marathon once. She could jog from a dragon.

Andy swallowed her fear down. It was just seeing Miranda again at two in the morning for a few minutes, calming down.

She no longer worked for Miranda. Miranda was not going to have tea with Cersei.

Walking down to the hall to Miranda's room slowly.

Andy lip worried. Just knock and hand them quick Sachs. Breathe in. Breathe out. Andy vowed, No eye contact with that white haired siren, focusing on the silk wallpaper on the walls to the Penthouse door.

Andy stilled her strides.

She wouldn't run away from Miranda again not like this morning, Miranda deserved more from her than that, she'd knock on her door and face down the dragon and those ridiculing blue eyes and take it.

Whatever Miranda hurled or insulted or belittled her with. Andy would take it.

She'd done just that for months. Put up with Miranda being a bitch. What's a few minutes more to endure in her icy company?

Andy could vouch Miranda was the reigning queen on being contumelious.

Holding her breath and counting to ten with a weary sigh. Her hand knocked on Miranda's suite door.

* * *

Miranda's blue eyes looked through the peephole and saw her.

Actually Miranda could make out first just Andy in a clinging green Yellow Dog Nantucket faded sweatshirt

Looking as if she'd walked in a tsunami.

Opening her door to _Andréa_.

Her brown eyes met hers steadily holding her gaze. Croaking out with a slight crack of nerves. "Miranda. Hi again."

Beautiful blue eyes saw red connecting to her gentle brown.

Andy just knew she had a full on collision with the Ice Queen.

* * *

Miranda said it before she could stop herself. She was so angry at Andrea.

"That is what I want in return from you. Andrea. Your behavior this morning was deplorable."

Her robed arms crossed at the soaked brunette.

"That's unfair. I-I can't pay you for my room." Andy screeched, her mouth slack at how Miranda could be. Colder than winter and being her usual self, an insensitive icy bitch.

What she saw in her was a mystery, it was like Miranda lived to be cruel and acerbic. Had she been breastfeed on acidulous?

"Goodnight than."

Miranda took in Andy's wet appearance with a look of indifference and unconcern.

She was not coming around with what Andrea did to her this time.

Andy shrugged her bag off her shoulder and unzipped her backpack, and crouched down in the hallway rummaging through her things, nope that was a rolled t-shirt, her passport, wait she could have this.

"Here."

Andy held out scrunched up, about two hundred euros, one Parisian Metro card Miranda could navigate, an Amazon gift card hey Miranda could worry about her packages arriving ever, and a tiny jewellery box gift to her Mom that Andy got sightseeing Paris and a necklace, technically it was actually Lily's necklace, she'd loaned Andy once but Lily wasn't speaking to her.

"Andrea this is not barter for a room, get inside. Now."

Andy did so.

Drenched, Andy squelched in.

Miranda shut the door.

Pointing her finger into Andy with each word. "Andrea Sachs how _dare_ you do that to me."

Andy just stared. Her mouth clamping shut wisely.

"You ruined my entire morning and my day. You bothered me in my meeting with Irv. I had to tell Irv, you take medication. What you did after the car to me, did you even think. No, Andy Sachs doesn't think. She just does whatever she wants with no care of consequences."

Miranda was always softly spoken and waspish, even firing people she never raised her voice.

Andy had never seen Miranda so vituperous and livid. Only right now towards her.

"I care."

Miranda lip curled.

"I'm sorry. I, Miranda just please… I'm sorry."

"You're sorry." Miranda repeated. Her eyes narrowing on the damp brunette.

"I didn't come here to upset you."

Miranda shook her head in disbelief, Andrea didn't come to her room to upset her, as her smile was cold on Andy. That smile was her thin nasty one.

"Really? Why did you decide to visit me now?" Miranda asked savagely. Aware of her palm still on Andy's damp chest, dropping it.

Andy's corner of her lips she bit.

"Did you come to beg for your job back?" Miranda mocked. Looking smug. Would Andrea beg her?

"No." Andy didn't want her job back.

Miranda's face fell. Her eyes hardened. "Good, because I don't _want_ you back, working for me or Runway again. Answer me, why are you even here?"

"I came here. Because. I needed to see you again. Just because okay." Andy murmured this out lowly more to herself.

How did Andrea graduate college? Just because.

"Because?" Miranda demanded.

Andy shook her head at Miranda with her resting bitch face at her. She'd kept this bottled inside and didn't want to waste another moment, navigating Miranda so carefully and not say this to her.

She was not leaving this unspoken.

"Because. I love you. Miranda."

Miranda froze, what she was about to say dried on her lips like sand in it. Her brows rose up to her hairline. Her face looked like she'd been given an electrical jolt. _What?_

"Say something?" Andy pleaded. Her eyes gentle on Miranda's.

"You love me?" Miranda spoke this really softly.

"Yes."

"I lost my heart you and I don't know when it happened. You somehow made your heart in me Miranda. I do love you. Please. Just. Let's. We can _just_ … "

"We?" Miranda just stared.

Miranda realized too late as she not meaning to, chuckled derisively at Andy. "Nigel said you had a _little_ crush."

Tracing her lip with her long finger in that way that transfixed Andy, her lucid eyes crinkling amused.

"My my, the smart lumpy sweater wearing geek falling for me. Are you going to quote Keats or I've always been partial to Lorde 'Recreation'. No. Andrea I think since you love me, we should just do _it_?"

Andy trembled at her nails running up her arm.

"Take your clothes off."

Andy blinked. Her mouth fell open. _What?_ Just like that. Have sex! Didn't Miranda want to talk or engage in some preliminary romance like dinner or a date …?

"Now where would you like to do it? Bed or sofa?" Untying her robe, Miranda asked.

Wh-hat? Andy mouth was dry. Why was Miranda doing this to her?

Miranda pointed to the sofa. "Andrea do undress. Quickly."

Andy squeaked. Swallowing her words speechless.

Miranda almost cracked up at the way Andrea looked so shocked. Andrea actually believed she'd demand sex just like that.

Tormenting Andrea was fun. Now if she could just make her beautiful eyes look even more scandalized.

Letting her robe fall down over her shoulders, making Andy's eyes grow bigger.

"Andrea how do suggest we begin? Should we do this hard and fast or slow and loving?"

Miranda was delighted at Andrea's face looking like she'd have cardiac arrest or was resembling a guppy.

"I guess hard. I have been quite tense. I want to orgasm twice. No dirty talk or tying you up just yet?"

Miranda was wielding her sensuality like a sadist.

Andy weighed her with growing revulsion. She'd given up Nate for something like her.

"Do take your clothes off. Andrea you silly thing." Tersely impatient Miranda scolded her. Crushes she didn't tolerate, she nipped in the bud cruelly.

Andrea had to stop looking at her like that.

Circling Andrea slowly, her finger ghosted along where her wet sweatshirt clung and hung off her shoulder tracing Andy's collarbone, feeling her shiver. Plucking at her chestnut hair between her fingers.

What was wrong with her? Andrea smelled just like soap, just hotel soap and fresh laundry and mint.

"I guess you're alright, I want to see you when I fuck…now undress. I don't expect stars or the earth to move…that's precious you're shy you want the lights off."

Going out of her way to hurt Andrea.

She saw she had.

Andy looked deeply hurt her dark eyes glassy by Miranda's reaction to her lovely words. Andy pressed her lips together and quietly took out her reading glasses, pressing them to her.

Not looking at her. Andy's eyes lowered to the ground looking at the carpet.

"Here take them. Miranda. Sorry, I'm such a big joke to you. I'll just go."

Andy's eyes showed her heart was breaking.

Her teeth and tongue spoke aloud how she felt about her. Eating the pain. She'd told _her_ , how she felt about her and now she felt like complete crap.

Andy rubbed at her chest. It was tightening, she couldn't breathe. Needing her inhaler. Wheezing out.

Miranda saw something was wrong with her. _"Andrea!"_ The blood seemed to drain from her face. " _Andy."_

Not able to breathe. Talk about falling to her knees for her.

" _No."_ Miranda saw _how_ her lips were turning blue. "Andy?" She'd taken CPR for the twins.

Going blank. Was she choking? What on her words of venom and vitriol. She didn't mean it. Seeing Andrea distressed, rushing to her.

Andy usually had it in her jacket pocket.

Where was it?

Andy gasped for air again, with a strong urgent yank of Miranda's hand in hers and pushing it to her back jean pocket as Miranda felt for it. Finding it.

Holding the inhaler out, pressing it to Andy.

Using it as she felt relief and able to breathe again as she was caught around her middle. Taking one more shaky puff.

Their eyes locking, helping Andy over to the sofa.

Collapsing with her onto the sofa, taking two steady breaths from the inhaler. In and out.

"Please be okay." Miranda urged. Her eyes worried.

Andy opened her eyes slowly to her. "Mmmm-kay."

Miranda's long fingers began stroking her tresses back from her face, Andy shivered under her warm fingertips on her scalp

"Miranda. Don't." Focusing her expressive brown eyes on her for a moment, Andy turned her face away.

She'd just leave in a minute or two. Almost getting up and away from her, but sunk back down into the couch, unsteady on her feet, great, now she was not just a joke to Miranda but weak.

"Andrea where do you think you're going?"

"I?" Andy mind went blank at what she was about to say, her brows drew together creasing at a caring Miranda.

"Now let's get you out of these wet clothes." Miranda began to undress Andy, starting with lifting her Yellow Dog shirt off her.


	2. Chapter 2

Andy sucked her teeth, trying to get up again and away from Miranda, standing almost, then working hard not to wobble on her feet, Miranda's hand she felt on her waist, her touching her made her unsteady and Andy hated that she did that to her.

"You're wheezing still, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Andy felt Miranda's warm fingers curling and lifting up her Yellow Dog shirt.

Tensing so much that her shoulders felt as if they were up over her ears. "I'll be fine." Andy would be, if Miranda just stopped doing _that_ with her fingers.

 _Miranda undressing her._

That was a really bad idea, a monumentally very bad idea, quivering at her pale fingers gliding under her shirt, tingling along her back as Andy's fingers stopped hers.

Tugging back down her damp top, clasping Miranda's hand in hers to not do that, ignoring how good that felt.

Looking at this. Her hand in hers.

This was Miranda who thought Andy's feelings were a joke to her. Andy was such an idiot and stupid thinking that telling her how she felt about her would change anything.

Miranda really went out of her way to hurt her.

Telling and giving her love only got abused by the dragon.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Andy finally turned back and looked right at her. Her eyes burning into hers.

"Tell _you_. Why would I?"

Miranda stared at her. Why she couldn't have just five minutes without Andrea being impossible. It was like the run through all over again with Andrea.

"Miranda we've never talked enough for you to know me." Andy confessed out.

"So talk to me." Miranda challenged. Holding Andrea's eyes in hers.

Andy blew out her breath.

Which Miranda watched closely seeing Andy hitch her breath at her fingers grazing Andy's inner hand lines, it was a look of almost caring, No. No, Miranda didn't care, and definitely not about Andy.

Andy just stared into her normally cold unfathomable eyes that usually were so unfriendly to her.

Miranda always was so surly to her but now this caring she saw in her eyes. Andy didn't know how to navigate her.

Miranda's lack of make up only revealed perfect skin, high cheekbones, blush pink lips and eyes like lapis. Bright and sorry on hers.

Just like that. Talk to her. About what? Why did she behave like that? The weather. The collections she previewed.

Touch on what happened between them hours ago, in the car. Talk about what she did to Nigel.

Did she even feel bad about it?

Andy's eyes went huge, that was a bad topic to bring up.

Miranda's hand was still held in hers. Feeling how Andy's fingers were feathering her inside palm as Miranda inhaled by her contact.

Wracking her brain freeze for something to say to her, Andy opened her mouth but then shut it again. Ask Miranda questions.

Break a rule.

What could she ask _her_?

Did she even like Paris? She hardly looked out the window being driven to the hotel.

Where was her favorite place?

What's the best thing she's ever been given?

Did she ever have fun with her kids or that dumb great dog of hers that Andy snuck organic treats to? Baked dog treats Andy got that Patricia scarfed down every night Andy brought the Book.

If Miranda did anything resembling fun or smiled at a neighbor, her Block Association would assassinate her.

Why did Miranda wear that dress that looked like a she was trapped in a Trojan with Stephen to that gala than she just discarded and donated it after wearing it only once?

How come she hates freesia so much?

Those were date questions. They were definitely not on a date. Not here on a couch with Andy bedraggled and humiliated.

Looking at the view stretched out before them of the rooftops of Paris.

"The city looks really pretty when it rains. I like to smell ice and snow more."

Andy almost groaned as soon as she said this with the way Miranda looked at her.

 _Great._ Miranda must have taken classes to make Andy feel like a complete idiot with one brow raised.

"I like summer too. The fall leaves are nice."

"You're not very good at starting conversation with me now or at work." Trust Miranda being as helpful as ever.

Andy pressed her lips together frustrated, Miranda never gave her a chance.

Miranda wanted her to attempt to have a conversation with her at the office, _really?_

What in-between running errands and fetching all hours of the day and night.

Emily would pull her away by the ear if she tried to be chatty with The Ice Queen.

Andy shook her head. Who was she kidding, Emily would just combust. If Andy said to Miranda.

''Here's your burn a hole in your tongue coffee order that I spill on my coat every morning and by the way Miranda if you have a minute, let's get know each other, we'll have a nice chat about our lives and hobbies.''

Discovering how Miranda has always wanted to be earth mother, in between ruling Runway and being the most stylish woman on the planet, and raising her twins the pair of identical little dragons who were just like their mother, both had Andy now doing all their A+ winning science projects she made, even last week she was watching TED for them on a Saturday, on her day off, pretty soon Andy would be taking notes on theoretical physics.

Also Miranda would share how she was really sorry about how she was and how she treated her, over flying out of Miami and ended up missing the twins' recital and in her spare time was busy polishing her knife collection to hurl at Irv Ravitz's balls.

Did she have any weird habits, Andy should know about, like sushi at 3am?

Nate did.

Oh and they'd discuss her medical history, have a call conference with Andy's Mom in Sandusky.

Than Miranda would share how she had sleepless delirium from the twins when they were 14 months and forgot her husband's name.

Andy would share how she knows what her heels sound like on the townhouse stairs.

Sharing with her, how she eats the most delicious wood oven bagels from Black Seed and how she brushes her teeth on the subway in early rush hour and how does Miranda find the daily grind in Manhattan and Andy could so relate to her being chauffeured by Roy every morning.

Next, Andy would pop by and help with currency arbitrage with her pinworm of an ex-husband who doesn't deserve her or her great legs.

Yeah they'd go out and grab a Del's frozen lemonade and get a bite to eat. Then they'd live happily ever after in Park Slope. Buy curtains and brunch at Andy's favorite bistro _Jack's Wife Freda_ and she would be there next to her to love and tolerate her and say _nope_ to the alarm and just cuddle in bed on lazy weekends.

Get real Andy.

What should she have made up a binder of a book of herself for Miranda to peruse through? All about that person at the desk who hands you coffee every day.

Hi I'm Andy your assistant you know nothing about and couldn't name one thing about me that's personal but I love you.

Loved you. Andy frowned at that.

"Sorry I never mentioned it. I had no idea you throwing yourself wantonly at me would bring out my asthma." Andy hotly bit out.

Running circles with her thumb on her knuckles stopped. Miranda bit back a retort. She deserved Andrea's attitude. She'd upset her. Miranda saw how much she did. Andrea wouldn't even look at her now.

Letting go of her hand in hers. It was half past two in the morning, Andy just couldn't do this with Miranda.

"I-I have to leave. I can't stay here and be with you. Like this." Getting up and away. Andy needed to be far away from the white haired Editor.

"No. Wait. Andrea, you just had an attack and you're soaked. Why must you _always_ have to be _so difficult_ around me?"

Miranda complained but still her eyes held how concerned she was.

Andy balked at her, slack jawed in shock. _Her-Difficult._

"Will you just _not go_?"

Andy's back was to her. Half of Andy wanted to just leave and tell Miranda to go fuck herself.

Miranda pinched her nose bridge, closed her mouth and then spoke as if it was taking all her patience saying three words to Andy's back. "Just stay. Please?"

Andy had never heard Miranda say please _. Ever._ Those words made Andy, a stunned mute as she turned back to her.

"Andrea I want you to and I need you to stay." It wasn't the way she usually told Andy to do something.

Warring within herself, coming back to Miranda now almost nose to nose. Delighted suddenly she was taller than Miranda whose feet were bare on the suite's carpet. Feeling stronger.

Running her long finger along Miranda's neckline that scooped, making Miranda shiver.

"Fine but we don't talk about what I said earlier. Got it. One word of it and I leave. Understood." Andy meant it.

Miranda's eyes held hers tenderly, she was truly sorry for doing that earlier. She was just about to talk about _it_ before Andrea laid down the law.

"Andrea. I know you don't want to talk about what you said to me, please just let me say that I'm truly very sorry how I reacted to you telling me those three words ..."

"Miranda your word. We don't talk about that. Or I go." Andy challenged her.

"Don't go. Please Andrea don't. Fine… _fine_ my word. I won't talk about it."

" _Well_ you wanted to undress me." Andy grumbled out.

Miranda lifted the damp shirt up and off Andy who gave in.

Miranda's eyes traced Andrea's limber form, wet jeans clinging to her figure looking like a Frishmuth sculpture.

Her cheekbones pinked.

"What do you want with me Miranda?" Andy asked. Her dark brows drew together wanting to ask her, why did Miranda want and need her to stay here.

After being like that to her.

Standing in just a plain white t-shirt, with her nipples erect from the cold and mainly Miranda's fingers, folding her arms across herself.

Miranda didn't deserve to see her tits. Because she sure as hell wasn't welcome to them.

Not with how she was to her.

Holding Andrea's sweatshirt, Miranda froze at Andy's toned legs which were bare now as she shyly took off her jeans and grabbed a pair of _Slinky Feline_ leggings.

Miranda's just stared. What did she want to _do_ with Andrea?

A few visions came rushing to her mind suddenly, quelling those down, Andrea was still very hurt by her.

She wasn't, despite saying it, going to use Andrea's body.

Miranda knew she messed up. She was unforgivable. Hurting Andrea like that.

Miranda exhaled she had to go and lash out at Andrea.

Hurting people of that she was an expert on.

Her guardian always warned her when she was young, Miriam you need to not be an icy livewire always.

That her temper would get her in trouble. She'd regret it. Right now she really did.

Cassidy and Caroline inherited that, her worst trait. That and a healthy Priestly well more Princhek fear of showing her heart.

Miranda was afraid to show that part of her.

Resorting to being vindictive came naturally as air.

Stephen was still fuming about Cassi and Car being protective of her after an argument escalating that Stephen started, Miranda had stopped him having sex with her since he was drunk and groping.

He'd pinched her nipples through the fabric of her dress and tried to peel down her lingerie against the leather seats of her Mercedes.

Twisting them, her nipples were not oven nobs tuning them to preheat.

With the privacy screen up and the tinted windows zooming pass sidewalks, Stephen unzipped himself and due to losing out to a younger rival called Hwang in trading and the amount of scotch, he blamed her that Mr. Perky couldn't rise to the occasion.

Miranda was not Anya his Latvian nightly channel surfing blow job sex fantasy and _he_ was not hers.

 _Hers were_ …well hers were not something she liked to dwell on.

Adamant, but waspish so Roy couldn't hear, she did not and would not give him head in a limo in her neighborhood.

If Mrs. Glick on Upper East Side Association saw them or The Chadman's right next door with their breathtaking perennials.

Stephen yelled at her for being frigid and then losing it at Roy for arriving so quickly at the townhouse.

Getting inside, Miranda placed her clutch down shakily. "Stephen lower your voice. The girls."

Stephen weaved inside in a stumble as Patricia growled. Planting herself between them.

"Yeah. That's right another bitch to run to your side and defend you. Miranda." Counting on his fingers. "Your dog. Cassidy and Caroline and that new girl. _Andréa._ "

Slurring her name out.

" _Fire her_. I don't like how she looks at you."

She was not going to fire Andrea.

Andrea was wonderful.

Andrea didn't look at her in any way anymore than Nigel did.

Two redheads in nighties were watching them over the staircase plotting what to do to Stephen, the big jerk.

The next morning, they put something in his water bottle he took with him playing squash with PJ, Miranda detested PJ, Patrick Joseph who smoked cigars with Stephen in her newly painted townhouse.

PJ called her Myra.

Cassidy and Caroline filled it with black ink they'd been using for calligraphy and writing Japanese lessons in sweet retaliation.

Less than a half an hour later, Miranda heard from Stephen what her Bobbseys did.

Stephen had to book four whitening dental appointments.

Miranda was very firm not to _ever_ do that again and really punished her Bobbseys for it, making a duvet burrito cocoon pillow fort to watch a film with her in her bed.

Cassidy and Caroline got into the large bed with her. Her Runway work could wait.

Yawning with the back of her hand, it was so early. Someday sleeping in to one in the afternoon on a Saturday would happen. It'd be nice to have a life mate, partner who'd make her sleep in, by holding her hostage spooning.

Anticipating what she needed or wanted without so many questions. They'd just know.

 _Like Andrea was with her._

She needed to be married to someone like Andrea, stilling at that thought.

Married to someone like Andrea to be with?

 _Them? Together_.

Her thoughts were obviously muddled up this early in the morning with watching Cassidy's choice of corny romantic comedies.

 _He'd_ have to be as wonderful at doing things for her as she was. Having pretty brown eyes like hers wouldn't hurt.

"Mom can we come to Paris with you?"

Miranda kissed Cassidy's nose. "You have school. I'll be away from you my love for only a week. We'll _Face Time_ every day or night. Promise me, because I know you'll be so busy. Patricia will keep me updated on you and also on you." Hugging Caroline close to her also.

Patricia nudged and slobbered Miranda's nightgown.

Stephen wanted to send her dog to boot camp obedience for the drooling.

"Mom." Caroline giggled with Cassidy on the bed.

"Mom is Emily going with you?"

Miranda had made them stop pranking poor Emily, she was high strung enough as it was.

Water balloons were not dropped on McQueen or Miyake.

"No. Andrea is coming with me." Miranda smiled at that thought. It was an unbidden beautiful smile that softened her features.

Maybe she would take Andrea on a private tour of her Paris. Get to know her better.

"Mom do you like Andrea?"

Miranda was wearing what Stephen referred to and it was not funny, her birth control glasses, slipping them down and off her nose.

He made her feel self-conscious in them.

"Andrea works for me. She does her job well. I admire that in her." The girls barely saw Andrea. Perhaps at night they'd peeked at her. Why the interest in her?

"You like her. Mom." Cassidy observed.

Miranda swallowed. That she did.

"She walks so funny in heels." Caroline added.

That she does. Miranda agreed, yes she did but Andrea had been brought up on wearing Payless.

Nigel was mean comparing Andrea to a graceless clumsy klutz of colt in stilettos.

"Now girls you have to promise me. You cannot tie dye all of Stephen's shirts."

Given a groan under the covers. Mom knew their plans for Stevie their stepdad.

"Oh Mom."

" _Oh Mom._ Or hide his golf clubs and replace them with majorette twirling batons."

Cassidy's stuck her freckled nose out. "That was fun!"

Caroline's voice was somewhere under the covers "Not as much as painting his signed Super bowl' 82 NFL ball pink with purple glitter for him for Valentine's."

Miranda had never seen a grown man cry so much.

Stephen was now sleeping in the guest room and was not welcome in her bed again. Not with how he treated her in the car home.

Miranda was his wife not his whore.

Changing the subject of Andrea and suggesting to her babies to help her pack for Paris of what gowns should she wear for the parties.

Cassidy and Caroline loved going through her closet and jewellery, both had her taste, perusing her walk in closet with the eye of a future style editor.

"Don't wear that one. Mom?"

Stopping on the dress he pawed, Miranda would have Andrea dry clean it and donate it. This Monday.

"Mom can we call _your Andrea_ for cereal delivery. Stephen ate it all."

 _My Andrea._ Andrea was not hers.

Miranda shook her white head. The girls needed to understand this that her assistants were not at her beck and call twenty four hours a day.

Not on weekends, Emily and Andrea were off.

Miranda wouldn't.

Waking Andrea on a Saturday morning at half past six this morning would be very cruel of her. Andrea was probably lying in bed with that boyfriend of hers.

Doing what couples do.

Miranda didn't know why that thought irked her.

"Yes lets." Pressing call.

Andy's face was buried in her pillow, hearing her phone, whacking Nate in the face, as she felt around really groggy with her brown hair all over the place, picked up. "Uh Hello."

It began with the usual greeting. " _Andréa._ I need…"

Ending with Nate, who couldn't believe the Psycho Ice Bitch wanted a box of cornflakes delivered on an early Saturday.

Cassidy added sweetly. Miranda heard him swear in the background, still on the line.

"Bring scones, blueberries and those peach raspberry muffins I had once from that place I like."

Andy wrote on her hand, fishing for her jeans and one of Nate's wrinkled shirts, pulling it on.

"I'll stay if you keep your promise." Andy's words and hurt eyes brought her back.

"Also I get to ask anything and you have to answer me. That's what I want from you, Miranda."

Miranda's mouth curved.

"What if I choose not to?" Miranda countered.

"If you want me to stay you have to do what I want. Miranda." Andy's face was serious.

"Well since I have to."

Flinching as Miranda slid her palm into Andy's. What was that saying when the devil holds your hand?

"Very well Andrea. I agree to _this_. Then let's not be us for a little while. Till sunrise."

Miranda felt Andrea's reaction to her hand clasping in hers, she wished like those high school physics films she almost fell asleep through most of them and was repulsed over the reproduction one shown, (her favorite class was sewing in Home Ec) made to watch the spilled milk leaping back into a pitcher and broken plates and teacups reassembling.

Wishing that she could undo what she'd done ten minutes ago and redo it when Andrea said to say something.

She should have not been such a bitch to her.

Greg was right she was not easy to love. That The Surgeon General's warning should be given out about loving her, hazardous Miranda Priestly.

Touch and love her at your own risk.

Watching Miranda going through her backpack, holding up one thing with a look worthy given to Andy of burn it.

Crinkling her aquiline nose at it.

What, she happened to like penguins. They were monogamous, belonging to one mate, Andy liked the idea the Adele penguins pick one mate.

They spend their whole life looking for that one other penguin to complete them and when they find it, they know.

That's the penguin they stay with for the rest of their lives.

That was what Andy adored about them, devoted to a mate, that and cute clouded leopard cubs she'd seen on TV.

Miranda was not her penguin. Life with her by her side forever she'd rather suffer 40 below and slow painful hypothermia then nest with Miranda.

Andy shook her head at it, she wasn't wearing that, Miranda held it between her fingers, Andy brushed by her grabbing from her bag, an oversized oatmeal crewneck sweater.

Her gazing at Andrea through the reflection of the glass doors, drank Andy's looks and figure in, Miranda's admiring was interrupted as her door was knocked on.

No one was expected.

Miranda just stared at them as if she was receiving a parking ticket.

No, tell her those weren't from _him_.

Why did she marry such a self-centered bastard of the lowest order?

What did she ever see in him?

Miranda knew she settled for him.

The clef d'or lapelled concierge manager Florian set them down along with a few small and large bags on the foyer table for Madame Priestly in the Penthouse.

The exquisite flowers were delivered this late because the concierge had been called up by _him_ tonight.

Large bouquets of exquisite ivory hydrangeas, calla lilies, orchids and roses.

Florian the concierge manager had to wake up a boutique manager at Chopard on Place Vendome, an hour ago to select the jewellery for these expensive gifts with explicit orders to be delivered to Ms. Priestly's suite immediately.

Plucking at the envelope, Miranda tore it open, scanning Stephen's message with flickering eyes that were blue ice.

Stephen sent her this.

Snapping it, the lid shut. He thought this and these Adler L'Oiseau Bleu earrings, her favorite jewelers would make her forgive him.

Sapphires and diamonds to undo what he faxed her.

He'd be here tomorrow morning to talk and make up.

Miranda would tip him tomorrow. Florian left.

Andy saw them, over Miranda's robed shoulder. That was the other big reason Andy and Miranda weren't ever going to happen.

 _Him._

This jewellery sent up to Miranda's room was very expensive, Andy glared at the boxes.

She could never give anything remotely close to those. Not that Andy was going to shower Miss Icy Shrew in diamonds.

Ivory fingers traced the boxes sensually, Miranda's white head was bent stroking the expensive gifts sent without feeling, examining them, and then with a snap she shut it.

"So you're not going to divorce him?" Andy asked quietly behind her, pressing her lips together.

Miranda blinked back at Andy, pulling her eyes from his message.

"Stephen and I are not your business. Andrea. We are not talking about that." Miranda snapped out.

Holding her hands out in surrender. Andy murmured out. "Sorry. Miranda. Of course you and Stephen are none of my business."

Mumbling out something only to herself.

"What did you just say?" Leaving the jewellery gifts on the table with disinterest.

Andy was heard by the feared Priestly hearing. "Uh. Nothing."

Miranda folded her arms. "No. You said something about Stephen. I want you to repeat it and say it again to me."

"I said he's such an asshole."

Miranda stared at her shocked. Andy scrunched her face, this was news to her.

"He's prick to you. Sorry but he is"

Proceeding to list things wrong with Stephen.

The more discourteous Andy was about Stephen, her husband, the more her blue eyes twinkled.

"You know what _I'm_ not sorry Miranda. Stay with the piss-ant _._ Be unhappy, you know what be miserable together. Forever. I don't care. Have a terrific marriage you and Stephen, hey maybe he can buy you another dress that resembles a Magnum."

Shrugging as she began repacking her rucksack, scrunching up things hard with her fist, Miranda was going to give a second chance to _that needledick._

"You're jealous of him." Miranda mused out loud. She saw it. Andrea was jealous.

"Noo." Andy snorted.

She wasn't. Fine, a little bit jealous. "I'm not jealous. I'm not." Andy just wanted her, who he was trying to stay married to.

No. No she didn't want her, not after what she did to her.

Given a tilting head look by Miranda that made Andy shake her head. "I'm not." Andy growled.

"You are." Miranda firmly stated.

"I don't want anything Stephen has." Andy lied. Her face serious which made Miranda's face falter.

"Don't you?" Miranda prompted, holding Andy's eyes in hers.

"Miranda you're forgetting our agreement. I don't have to explain myself to you at all, but you do."

Cutting her eyes on Andrea's chirpiness.

"Fine. Ask me something about Stephen."

Ask her about him. Her husband.

"How is he?" Andy asked, looking at the silk wallpaper.

Miranda assumed he's fine, snoring about now in first class with the time difference over the Atlantic on Air France.

"Stephen has high cholesterol and he's a sore loser at squash. He refuses a prostate exam. He drinks from the juice carton every morning. No matter how many times I tell him not to."

Andy listened but corrected her. "I meant. With you?"

Miranda stopped talking. Dawning on her what Andrea asked. _Oh._ She meant how he is with her in that way.

That was private. Very private.

"Does he…what I mean is, is Stephen with you…" Andy couldn't say it.

"We are quite fine in the bedroom Andrea." Miranda lied.

Andy gave a look that Miranda immediately picked up on.

"What?" Miranda asked her.

"Nothing." Andy shook out her hair. In the mirror, she looked like rat woman from the rain with her thick hair plastered to her face.

"Andrea what is it?"

"I'm just thinking about you and _how you are_ at Runway." Andy shared, using her fingers combing through her hair, Andy tied back her hair.

"How _am I_ at Runway?" Miranda demanded out at Andy's bent head.

"You're you. Miranda it's just that at the office you're _very a…you often are very…"_ Andy searched for how to say this nicely. Better just come out with it. Quick like a band aid.

"I'm _very what_?" Miranda flushed.

"Well it's just you're very uptight and tense most days. I just always thought that you haven't been laid in months."

Miranda's ivory cheeks pinked. That was such a crass thing to think. If she'd been laid.

"Well at least I have some control over my sexual urges unlike you, who has the self-control of a rabbit."

Andy blinked insulted. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You and the fryer."

"You mean. Nate." Andy sputtered out.

'Yes _him_." Miranda's mouth tightened. "You and Nate seem to have quite a healthy sex life."

Andy's eyes grew big. Tell her Miranda hadn't heard them doing it? Andy's face flushed, tell her she had disconnected all of her frequent calls she took at any hour.

"I heard you both once."

Andy thought she'd die. Yup, she was going to expire right now. Miranda had heard them. "You heard us?"

"Yes. I did. It was very loud." Miranda said flatly.

Rubbing her face really embarrassed, Andy looked at the antique chair, really hoping it wasn't last week when Nate and she did it and she kind of came hard not saying his name.

And the countless other times she cheated thinking about someone else whose icy blue eyes were piercing into hers right now.

"Loud?"

Wait loud? What, did Miranda just lie there and not make any noise.

"When did you hear us?"

"Andrea I do not collate and tabulate your fornications." Going pinker at Andy's look.

"Very well. If you must know. It was when you were getting those Flights of Fancy balloons for Cassidy and Caroline's' birthday party." Miranda shared.

Andrea was not hers, she was allowed to have sex and from the sounds she heard it was an intense sexual experience.

Miranda had stared at her phone as she heard it happening. Revolted and riveted.

"Uh huh." Andy filed through various times with Nate that were very few lately.

In bed. On the washer at the laundromat at midnight on spin cycle. In Doug's closet. Wait Miranda hadn't heard her on her own. Had she?

Andy knew she tended to get a bit overboard happy with sex as she gave a full toothy smile of realization. "Balloons, wait was it loud and ecstatic?"

"Yes. I guess you were rather full of fortissimo and blithe. From what I heard." Miranda didn't want to think about it. Andrea certainly had a pair of lungs.

Grumbling out. "Gail."

 _Gail._ Miranda sputtered. "Who's Gail?"

Did Andrea had a three-way?

"Were the words don't put it in so rough like that Nate, and it's not fitting? It's stuck. Just push up. With me."

Miranda silently nodded. Clenching her teeth. That boyfriend of hers liked porn so much, probably hurt her.

"Miranda. You didn't hear me having sex."

"Andrea do not lie. I heard sex." Miranda knew what she heard. She may have very little of it but she knew what sex sounded like.

Andy sighed loudly at her.

"Fine. Yes you did hear sex. But not me _having it_. What you heard was me and Nate trying to fit that huge bunch of balloons in my apartment."

It was hard storing so many balloons special ordered and almost as big as a Macy Day's blimp in her small shoe box sized apartment.

"Then you and he had sex?" Miranda asked primly.

In an apartment full of balloons she bought on Miranda's credit card.

"No. Miranda the sex you heard was my neighbor, Gail she gets really loud during orgasm meditation at all hours, I was just blowing up balloons honest. For the party."

That was the only thing Andy was blowing on.

"Orgasmic meditation." Miranda repeated.

Gail next door, perkily gave a housewarming gift of gluten free muffins and a book to Andy. _How to OM._

"Yeah don't you ever?" Andy mouthed out words of _flick the bean, Jill off._

"I don't do that. _Never."_ Miranda hissed, her warm face looking affronted and suffusing, she went to Catholic school with nuns.

" _Never._ You should try it. Now and then. It can be very releasing." Andy said matter of fact. That sure explained the rabid distempered days at Runway.

Gail should give Miranda lessons. Runway would all share a big sigh of relief.

"You do this often?" Miranda's tapered finger ran across her lip. Quickly dropping her finger down to her side, brushing her soft robe.

"Sure loads." Andy smirked. "Like brushing my teeth." Holding one of her long slender finger's up, wiggling it. Miranda stared at Andy's digits.

"What Stephen's penis not up for the job with the icicle yoni?"

Yoni? Whatever a yoni was she was going to Google it. Miranda vowed.

Andy didn't want to think about his distended tumescent love shaft. Near or in Miranda.

Not unless he had an industrial accident with it.

Miranda's eyes glinted. "I am not an icicle." Glaring at Andrea who just like he did, thought she was frigid.

"Just because you've had lots of sex Andrea with possibly many bearded fryers doesn't make you an expert on my sex life. Just because I don't yoni him in bed. "

Andy gave her look Miranda couldn't decipher.

"So Stephen and you and sex tell me about it?" Andy asked pointedly.

Miranda just stared at her now ex assistant, she wanted her to just talk about sex with Stephen to her. Miranda body went rigid.

"Andrea. I can't talk about that." Miranda flushed.

"Miranda you promised to talk to me about anything." Andy smiled impishly at her.

Miranda gave _a Priestly glare_ at her.

Andy flexed, gathering her bag up. "I'll just be leaving Miranda."

"I agreed to answer anything. You agreed to stay with me. Sex with Stephen is very…" Miranda pinched her fingers to her nose bridge. She'd agreed only to this to make Andy not leave.

"Understand we're very busy with working long hours in our careers. Andrea you see it's often that we just, we do it very…perhaps if we had more time…"

Miranda searched for a word to sum up sex with Stephen.

Quick. It was orgasm-less for her. With him snoring next to her.

Wanting it when she's on her period, he always has great timing, wanting sex with her when nature has rendered her body into a virtual car wreck of blood, pain and emotions.

Stephen and emotions didn't go together.

She was not crazy with PMS because she cried her eyes out over a dog reunited that walked thirty five miles home and was rejected and that she had an overwhelming need to stuff her face with chocolate.

Stephen couldn't even be supportive to her and go and get her a box of tampons from the pharmacy a block away.

He didn't have to act like he needed to sterilize his member with Purell.

"Very what? Satisfying, hot, dirty?" Andy asked. She needed to know.

What Stephen's swollen head of arrogance couldn't fit in the bed with them?

He used toys without asking or hurt her. Stevie was what, too small. Too big. Too loud. He came and cried. He said his sister's name. He sweat too much. He farted. He insisted on a penis beaker near the bed. Gross.

"He's…its not very good with him. I never orgasm." Covering her face. "He needs constant praise, assurance and also stimulation."

"Get him a therapist and a laxative."

Andy couldn't believe it. To be that bad at sex with Miranda who was a luminous and sensual woman.

Her stroking fabric was sexy. Her hair was even sexy. Even her forelock was.

Miranda did something that Andy had never witnessed. She laughed richly and not like a pod person.

"Andy Sachs where did you come from?" Wiping at her lids from laughing so hard.

"Sandusky." Andy informed.

Oh well they must grow them wonderfully blunt in Sandusky, Miranda mused, her eyes lit up.

Sobering from laughing hard as she licked her lips as Andrea leaned her face and body closer to hers. Their mouths inches apart.

"Miranda do you still want me to pay you for my room like you wanted from me earlier? For leaving my job so suddenly."

Miranda froze. She was horrible, a while ago to Andrea, blindly fuming still about leaving her on the steps.

"Pay me, with what Andrea?" Miranda didn't need the scrunched bills of euros or the necklace, or any of the things that Andy offered her in the hallway.

"What if I pay you with me, Miranda."

Crystal blue eyes widened on Andy.

* * *

Author's Note: I am so sorry I haven't updated my stories in awhile, my work and volunteering took over my life. Working not 9 to 5, try instead 7am to 9pm.

Alas not working for a Miranda or even with an Emily to keep things interesting.

It is May which is great and despite the monsoon torrential conditions here as I listen to Vitamin's 'This Isn't Love.' and LANY. My muse is back.

Thank you so much Kcn, Ilena Petrova, USAltihFan, Noddybobble, Xxxxxx, and Mlgummer, Nightwing and and all of the Guests and for each of your reviews I really appreciate them.

To Katie1370 I will be updating Purrrfectly Yours late Sunday evening.

Babeyrani, I accept your challenge of something new and different but first I have to complete some of my Mirandy's.

Alida Luna, Your wish for more Stuck Zippers will happen soon.


	3. Chapter 3

"Andrea. I don't think that's a good idea." Miranda began, her eyes wide open on hers.

Miranda lost her words as she felt Andy's mouth sensually begin brushing along her shoulder, enjoying this under Andy's warm lips. "Don't you want to be up most of this night with me?"

Hiding how nervous her lips and touch was on Miranda. Andy continued kissing her skin, growing bolder.

Miranda hitched her breath as she felt Andy's smooth lips and her breath caressing and wet on her skin.

Swallowing visibly at this intimacy they were sharing, she should say, no. Her heart racing at feeling Andrea slowly placing another open mouth kiss on her defined clavicle.

"Andrea you can't offer me this." Miranda urged.

Pulling her lips back from flawless ivory skin. "Will you just accept.'' Gritting her teeth at her exasperating white haired ex-boss. "If you want this. Just take it, what I'm offering you. Miranda. Just say it, say yes Andy…come on Miranda, let this happen."

"Andrea. I…I can't just say it and let this just happen. _You work_ for me." Miranda couldn't just let Andrea pay her back with sex.

Andy's mouth lifted to curve into a small grin, her eyes flirty on hers. "I _worked_ for you Miranda. Now I don't." Going back to slicking her lips to the side of her face.

Stopping at feeling Miranda's eyes piercing hers. Ice limpid blue on dark golden honey and feeling how Miranda shivered holding her with her hands.

"Miranda you _wanted this_ from me earlier?" Andy's dark eyes prompted hers.

" _Andrea."_ Almost a plea heard in her cultured voice that was raspy breathless.

Her voice then went husky as Andy caressed her, butterflying up her robe and stroking pass her knee, slowly up her inner thigh with her open palm.

Moaning to Andy's fingers caressing along her legs with the back of her hand, rubbing her calves.

Urged with Andy's touch, made Miranda's mouth open and part with pleasure, their eyes interlocked one another's, feeling the flat of her hand stroking feathering lightly against her skin, almost feeling how slick she was becoming between her legs.

She had to put the brakes on. Squirming against Andy.

"Miranda. What is it? Is it me? Is that it?"

Miranda shook her head. No it wasn't Andrea, not at all. This. Her, it felt so incredible.

"Will you just be open to this?" Andy exhaled this out frustrated.

"So we don't have any feelings for each other. You definitely don't have any for me as you showed me before. We can still just have sex."

Miranda stilled to Andy's caressing fingers, rigid under her touch.

"Just hear me out. There's no feelings in this to hurt. Not mine now. Miranda say yes I want you to fuck me Andy."

"No." Protesting Miranda said. "I won't say that."

For the love of Prada, Chanel and Valentino and every other designer Andrea had been taught by her.

Being a Leo, Andy acted and grabbed what she wanted, that, was this infuriating exasperating Scorpio in front of her.

Even though Miranda's vivid eyes often slid over Andy, and she never missed it happen at Runway, often feeling the intimacy of the snowy haired Editor's eyes, cataloguing and then dismissing her.

It was more than that, Zac Posen looks good on you.

They started this awareness around each other with the run-through in that dumpy ugly sweater Andy wore.

Why Miranda wouldn't just let _her-them_ act on this. This nameless tie they had. Andy felt it.

Miranda shivered at Andy's fingers still were stroking her curves.

Her face sporting two pink blotches, she wasn't wearing anything under her robe.

On a sofa with soft rosy light of the lamps on, and a dark-haired, hot-eyed woman were not conducive to making a woman remember her vows of now sexual abstinence she adamantly decided on since that fax came from Stephen last night.

Miranda hadn't had sex in months.

Clearing her head with a firm shake. She was not going to say that, her actually say to Andrea fuck me. It was not in her vocabulary, she never talked dirty to Gregory or to her whining current husband.

Give into this connection she felt.

She'd been resisting no repressing feelings like this for years. Andrea was the first she ever allowed herself to…

Miranda tried talking about her fluidity to a therapist for one week, she'd sit and silently stare at the sympathetic listener charging a few hundred an hour.

Miranda had a million things on her mind. When she suggested Miranda mold her feelings out of clay, she knew this wasn't for her. Often sitting there for an hour with thoughts of how best to annihilate Anna with a bigger attendee list at her Gala or texting Emily to buy that painting at Saatchi.

"Andrea you need to know, how I behaved to you was…now I know you said I can't talk about what you said to me but please could we just slow down a bit here…

Miranda almost let a sensual moan out at Andy's lips on her. "I didn't mean it. Or for you to believe earlier when I made you think that we would have… that we'd only be just a quick _fuuc_.'' Miranda gasped at Andrea's raking teeth along her jaw.

Smiling into her porcelain skin. A smile Miranda felt to her.

"You mean when you so elegantly just ordered me to take my clothes off. Demanding me for sex, like when you want me to get coffee, so you didn't mean it. That we'd just have and be a quick hard fuck."

Andy's deep brown eyes above hers glinting amused that Miranda was really embarrassed with saying the word fuck or sex out loud.

"No. Yes. Andrea. Fine I'll say it. This. You and I and sex…please let's not do this now, not like this."

"Why not?" Andy implored.

Blue eyes on hers. "Because, I can't just have sex with you."

"Why?"

"Andrea I'm married." Noticing her wedding ring which made Andy frown deeply at it.

"Not now. Stephen's divorcing you Miranda." Andy reminded this carefully. Faxing papers to her, he was such a now proven pinworm.

"I've never cheated on him or my first ex Greg." Miranda hadn't. She took her vows of being wed loyally.

Andy stopped her hands on her and kisses, exhaling out loudly. She wasn't going to force her into this.

"Tell me this, do you love him? Is that it, is Stephen who you want for keeps?"

Staring for a long moment at Andrea who honestly felt like hitting her head against the expensive wallpaper or no the sofa's arm was closer.

"Andrea. I married Stephen didn't I, we're both quite compatible. Both of us are influential. Highly successful. And we're both driven. He and I have the same core values. We have our ups and downs."

Miranda winced she sounded like she was talking about an investment portfolio to invest in, not a marriage or a husband.

"Stephen's loyal and affectionate sometimes yes he's also strong willed and demanding."

Loyal. Strong willed. Was Tomlinson housebroken? Andy wondered.

Where did Miranda meet him on a website searching for a person in the city who she wanted to have a horrible painful marriage with?

"Yeah. I guess, it's all just material to you." Andy complained. "Figures." Continuing to not filter her mouth around Miranda.

She didn't have to anymore.

"He can buy you anything, can't he?" Andy's brows furrowed. Tomlinson was such a jerk, a self-absorbed tool box of a jerk.

" Guess Stevie just gets a second chance with the cost of diamonds earned a _La Priestly_ reprieve."

What the hell was that supposed to mean? Miranda was not shallow about Stephen's gifts or his money.

Reading her cross look at her instantly, Andy didn't back down from Runway's Ice Maiden.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but Miranda you and Stephen have a lousy marriage from what I've seen that an unlimited account at Harry Winston couldn't fix."

Miranda gave Andy a look that could freeze Tahiti and Aruba in hot August.

"What exactly have you seen Andrea? Tell me." Challenging Andrea to tell her what she saw in her especially being Stephen's wife.

Andy's mouth pressed together at her words.

"I had no idea you were such a relationship counselor busy being my assistant." Miranda hissed out.

''Come now tell me, Andrea haven't you fully overcome your fear of me yet?'' Brushing Andy's cheekbone with her thumb.

"Yeah. I have." Andy grinned bravely.

This was hard to say to her. Just like that, Miranda wanted to know her true opinion of him and her. Reasoning out, she asked for it.

"Where do I begin?'' Andy propped herself on her elbow, leaning more into Miranda.

"He's a schmuck. Miranda. Why did you marry him? He drinks way too much. Together I see how you're both very forced. Ok. Strained. Like at the Gala. Stephen touched you on your bare back. You didn't like it. I saw how you tensed up with him doing that to you."

Using her hands when she talked passionately.

 _Andrea saw that_. Nobody did. Miranda's face was icy and impassive on the perky brunette who never knew when not to talk around her.

"You saw that." Miranda acknowledged this.

"Kinda hard to miss. Miranda.'' Andy bluntly shared this, her brows rose up on her face. "I see lots of things concerning you."

Miranda blinked. She did.

"Is Stephen really the person you want to stay married to?" Andy's face was so serious to her.

"Perhaps."

Miranda supposed she should stay married, maybe not, she didn't know if this marriage with Stephen was something she really wanted to fix or salvage.

He was in a few hours arriving to work this out. Before Andrea came to her door, she'd probably settle and give in and give him a second chance, for her Bobbseys'' needing a father figure.

"That's crap Miranda and you know it is. Stephen isn't worth you okay."

"Andrea. I think I know more about my marriage than you do and whether my husband is worth me."

"No you don't. He isn't worth you. Miranda. He's a grown man who throws tantrums about you being late."

Miranda crossed her arms at Andrea.

"Don't give Stephen a second chance. He makes you unhappy I see that. Can't you?"

How did Andrea see and know that?

"Andrea as I said before Stephen and I and our marriage are not your business. We share the same expectations in it." Miranda's eyes were flinty on hers.

"Fine."

Andy picked up the rest of her things, scrunching them as Miranda refolded them for her.

"I want to trust and share with someone and step back and let them be there for me but it never works out for me. I think I give too much. All I wanted is somebody who cares. Or so my marriage therapist concluded."

"Miranda get real, you're incapable of trust, maybe incapable of love. You like the idea of marriage, but actually sharing yourself, and above all sharing your heart, with another, Stephen or not, terrifies you. In fact, as far as I can tell, you don't share anything with anyone."

For a moment, Miranda gaped at her, then she sadly smiled.

"You certainly have me in a nutshell, but coldhearted incapable of feelings ice bitch as I am, Stephen's fax still really hurt me." Her voice broke at this.

"Miranda." Andy saw it happening in her eyes, gently she stroked her face.

Wonderful, now Andrea again saw she was in tears like last night but worse and her face was splotchy resembling an ugly cry.

Wiping at her lids with her fingers, Stephen or Greg weren't good when she cried.

"Let it out." Andy soothed as she dug through her bag, and found an almost empty small pack of Kleenex, her mother always said pack em and avoid sniffles.

It was almost three am. "I don't want to fight any more. Andy." Pushing herself up and a little away from Andy, wiping her eyes and blowing her nose.

She even did that elegantly, Andy shook her head at the dragon lady fondly.

Thinking of Stephen possibly staying in Miranda's life with her, made Andy knit her brows darkly. "No. I mean yeah, I don't want to fight any more with you Miranda. Let's just not do that."

Wait a sec, did she just call her Andy? She did. Sputtering out fully shocked at her saying her name. A name Miranda refused to use working for her.

"You _called_ me Andy."

"Don't look at me like that." Miranda scolded her seriously, dabbing her red eyes.

"Yes. _I can say Andy_ , and call you that, if we're going to sleep together. Or do you prefer some other name I call you in bed? "

Teasing Andy lightly making Andy's eyes brighten.

 _Sleep together. Calling her Andy. Get in bed._ Andy's brain thudded. But Miranda said, Andy thought Miranda didn't want to.

"I thought your answer was no." Andy's mouth hung open.

"My answer Andrea is no to asking you to fuck me." Miranda gave an almost small shy smile to her.

"I haven't told you yet what my opinion is on asking you to making love to me."

 _Oh._

Andy smiled in a way that could only be called dazzling. And Miranda had to blink; she really was gorgeous, with her dark hair and golden eyes and a hint of a dimple in one cheek.

No wonder so many liked Andy instantly.

No wonder she almost forgot herself near and around Andrea often at the office and right now, not one word but three almost forming on her lips. Three words to Andrea that would have many meanings.

Sleep with me. Love with me. Lie with me. Stay with me. Three other words she couldn't form as easily that got stuck in her mouth and hard to just say to her earlier in answer to Andy's lovely three words.

"Shall we begin?"

Andy's hand was squeezed in hers. "Oh and Andy I'm not letting you do anything kinky with a yoni."

"Miranda your yoni is safe with my lips and fingers." Andy assuaged.

"Crying out Andy is permitted but I draw the line at cuddly bear."

She was going to kiss her. Miranda's mouth waited for Andrea's lips to join to hers.

Kissing Andrea what would that be like for her?

Andrea didn't need to shave.

Andy lifted her face to hers, long fingers that felt still cold from the rain held Miranda's face with them, cupping her and just tracing her face with her fingers exploring her mouth, delighting in the texture of them.

Miranda's mouth slicked across Andy's fingertips.

Not kissing her.

Blowing along her throat and jawline, pausing back on Miranda's pair of pink lips, almost kissing them, then along her nose which Miranda thought wasn't her best feature to her forehead and hairline.

Stopping herself from kissing her on the mouth again.

Andy knew, that lips were made for kissing. So were eyes, and fingers, and cheeks, and collarbones, and hands, and ear lobes.

Lobes that a silver dragon went limp and toes curled from her kissing behind one.

Drawing the cashmere robe off both her shoulders slowly, the soft comfy grey material slid down Miranda's back which Andy ran her fingers down to reveal her, pooling as Andy saw she wasn't dressed underneath it, unrobed and naked in front of Andy, running her nails between her breasts.

Andy's palm cupped one breast gently, boldly brushing her fingers to Miranda's blush pink nipple, earning a moan by her long digits stroking.

Going to cover them up, much fuller than Andy expected.

"Don't. Miranda." Andy loved them already.

Waiting for her to disrobe.

"Andrea if you please care to join me in also being naked."

Miranda looked more unsure at Andy who was still remaining dressed, seeing how her large eyes just were staring at her, Miranda almost said it, the real reason, she was afraid. Afraid of this loving her.

Afraid that Andrea was going to laugh. Say she was frumpy or old. She wasn't twentysomething perfect and her silvery C-section scar she covered with her palm.

Miranda knew this was completely insane, how did she get here in this moment, here she was asking her last assistant who just quit on her hours ago to make love to her and she knew Stephen who wanted a divorce was coming in a few hours to see her. Here in Paris.

Expecting a second chance, expecting her to take him back.

She just wanted this moment with Andy.

Ridding herself of PITs, Pleasure Interrupting Thoughts.

Andy hadn't undressed or made a move to. Was she having second thoughts almost doing this with her?

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Miranda just blurted this out defensive and standing naked.

Holding her eyes kindly. "My eyes are loving you. Miranda. All of you and pretty soon my lips and hands are going to too."

"I'm not Stephen." Andy assured. "Now let's do this nice and slow."

Who knows what they'd be this morning. All Andy knew right now, Miranda was hers.

Andy decided to not turn off the lights, wanting to see her, all of her, while Miranda insisted and wanted them off. Compromising to dim.

Arranging the pillows around, Andy took a few petals from Stephen's flowers, scattering them around.

Andy undressed herself slowly, Miranda watched her undress, with the encumbrance of clothes now not in her way. Throwing her boy shorts over her shoulder.

Miranda swallowed at Andy naked in front of her.

Why had she ever called Andrea fat? She had less than 9% body fat. Miranda should have done more yoga and spin cycling. It was due to all that fetching Andy did every day in heels.

Bringing her palms back to stroking Miranda's breasts. Warming them up after Miranda squeaked at such cold fingers on her.

"I haven't done this in a while." Miranda confessed out.

Andy smiled at that confession.

Wonderful Andrea now won the office pool that she the dragon lady had indeed not been laid in not weeks by how testy her temper was and how empty and cold her life and sheets were. It had been ten no twelve months.

She hardly was a virgin so why was she so nervous of this.

It was with Andrea.

"Sorry." Blowing on her hands with her breath and rubbing them. Miranda noted that was thoughtful.

Looking out at the view of Paris at night and the Eiffel Tower as Andy approached her carefully.

"There are 20,000 lightbulbs to make it sparkle every night." Miranda shared this, over Andy's shoulder.

Andy really didn't care how many bulbs lit up that tourist attraction as she bent her head, brushing her lips and kissing with an open mouth her shoulder blade, trailing down to between her breasts.

Her hand cupped and rubbed pert cheeks now without her robe covering them up as Miranda moaned out at Andy's hands on her.

Giggling at Andy's mouth on her nipples, almost like she was ticklish rippling down to her stomach it was at Andy's long silky hair brushing her breasts she raked her fingers through her coppery tresses.

"Mmm more of that." Andy's head shot up from between her breasts in question. Stifling her giggles up.

Andy's mouth was swollen and puckered from a face full of her breasts.

Miranda went to lower her head, meeting and pulling on Andy's lower lip between her teeth.

Sinking down to the pillows.

Miranda arched her back and felt Andy's hands grounded slow caressing pressure on and up her thighs and calves, sliding her pelvis to meet to hers.

"If you could just move a little off my..." Not meaning to scrape her nails sharply on Andy's toned bum as she wiggled to and with her. "Oww." Andy obliged with a pillow for under her.

"Better?"

Miranda nodded now comfy, she bit her lip at this. They were a pair.

Pert nipples brushed hers as Andy nudged her to part her legs more for her. Settling and slipping between them, Miranda saw them in the glassy surface reflection, her ivory legs were spread butterfly with Andy between them as her hands gripped and kneaded Andy's buttocks to press into her more.

Their pelvis's touching.

Hearing the sound of both their breathing. Miranda being Miranda directed Andy what to do.

Andy wasn't going to let her make this be like rushing for Calvin Klein for skirts or when Andy went on a lung-busting trek Machu Picchu after 13 shots of tequila to actually do it.

"Slower. Yes. There.'' She moaned out. Grinding and writhing to her like a cat.

Andy moved off her. "Wait a sec. We need this."

Miranda almost sat up. "Now."

Miranda knew Andrea didn't have to find a condom.

Callipygian. That word summed up, her lusty blue eyes admiring Andy's bum and naked limbs moving around the suite.

Huffing out her opinion. Watching as she sat up on her elbows as Andrea rummaged fast through her backpack for something. She said no toys.

"Got it."

Andy's look was sheepish, holding it up.

"Wait, do you need your inhaler?" Andy appreciated the concern but a nagging or mothering Miranda she didn't need not like this.

"Miranda I have a Mom in Sandusky. Who calls me loads. She tells me wear a sweater in air conditioning."

Miranda made a face with her tongue sticking out. " _Excuse_ me for worrying."

Andy joined her, pressing close to her again.

Squirting it into her hands. Miranda had to ask. "Are your hands clean?"

"Miranda." Andy clenched her teeth.

It wasn't like Andy had been cleaning an engine block, snaking a toilet or running her fingers through mud puddles or had been cutting up raw chicken breasts or was introducing subway pole germs or ate spicy jalapeno hot wings before this. Trying to, attempting to have sex with Miranda.

"Just let me stop your mouth." Andy promised.

"Oh how exactly will you accomplish that Andy?" Miranda quirked a sassy arched brow.

"Like this. Real slow."

Kissing her inner thigh which was smooth to her lips as Miranda's leg trembled to Andy's mouth kissing her skin.

"Oh God."

Taking one of her long digits to Miranda gently and slowly Andy stroked Miranda's entrance, parting her wetness and slowly with a stroke glided in, loved by her fingers, feeling the pulsing warmth spreading and building through their bodies.

Andy felt it like an electric pulse in her finger of connecting with her. Loving Miranda. Touching her slower and softer than anything or anyone Andy had ever touched before in her life.

Feeling Andy's tiny soft stroke, brush against her clitoris, like a hummingbird, it was like a surge of electricity came from the tip of her finger bringing an electrical storm through Miranda.

Clenching her teeth at this, earning a low moan let out at that feeling, clamping slick and tight onto Andy's tapered taut digit, slickening the slender length as Andy moved with it.

"Oh… Oh… Andy."

Experiencing a fast revving hot sensation building to a deep and raw wet frothy want for Andy to sink her mouth in between her thighs.

Granting that unexpressed desire, Andy lowered her mouth there.

Andy loved her smell – smooth warm darkness, feeling her. Miranda's warm legs pressing' against Andy's ears, blocking out the sounds and the whole world outside – just her and Andy.

A building cry of. ''Yes…Yes…Oh. Oh…"pulling on Andy's hair, not to dare stop.

Both came loudly as Andy suddenly felt Miranda stilled, moving up as Andy gave her a deep kiss, sliding her mouth fiercely down her throat in rhythm with her, held into her as Miranda shuddered.

Almost dopily smiled in afterglow like on ludes, pressing lips lazily all over Andy's face, they'd toppled over a few things, her small bare feet brushed Andy's larger feet, rubbing them up Andy's long leg.

Stroking Andy's spine lazily. So that was good sex.

Stirring from her post-O daze.

Leaning on and across her, Miranda was trailing her fingers playfully on Andy's chest, drawing a pattern invisibly along her left nipple bud.

Watching her still not be disturbed by her soft touches, her breath went in and out, exploring Andy's body.

Smoothing her rich hair back, kissing a strand, prone Andy was given a genuine soft smile, who was still sleeping.

Not rationalizing this now, she'd stumbled into her one who was twenty years younger and would simply not rouse.

"Andy. Wake up." Miranda brushed at her face tenderly with hers.

Miranda was an early riser and Andy was the exact opposite as Nate could attest with ice cubes some days.

"Mmm-umm. In a minute." Andy groggily said, her head burying more in a pillow. Miranda was certain she heard "My nice pillow wants me here."

"Andrea please wake up." Shook lightly again, pressing herself intimately to Andy's back, the sun was coming up soon.

Greg use to order sandwiches in his sleep even Subway. Stephen usually sleep talk was of 'it's not my responsibility.'

Andy's was by far the most interesting. "I'm not you're bagel beagle….Of course I need lots of Tang for NASA training."

"Nuh'uh I get to be Donatello." Miranda bit her lip, pressing now her soft lips down on Andrea's spine. Small kisses trailed, licking down her length, tasting her.

Her suite phone rang from the front desk.

Greeted formally on the phone. "Toutes mes excuses pour vous déranger, Madame Priestly."

Miranda curtly spoke her greeting in perfect French she'd learned living in Paris.

''Votre mari vient d'arriver. Doit-il être envoyé pour vous ?'' The gold floor clerk asked her, the VIP on the phone, looking at Stephen across the desk.

Miranda looked at Andy. She had to do this. Covering the phone, a tear trickled like a raindrop, whispering out to sleeping Andy. "Andy. I'm sorry…our time is up sooner than, I wanted it to be for us. I'm Miranda Priestly again. Unfortunately."

Her voice was cold. "Lui envoyer jusqu'à en dix minutes. Merci."

Andy stirred. Who was speaking sexy french near her? "Sup." Rubbing at her eyes bleary, blinking at Miranda naked near her.

"Good Morning. Bagel beagle."

Bagel what? Andy's mouth hung open. This really happened. "Hi." Kissing her with a morning greeting, Andy could get use to waking up with her.

Miranda's eyes wetly shimmered on hers.

"So what happens now?" Andy asked timidly still half awake. The sun was starting to come up.

Hoping it wasn't the inevitable I had you, see you around Andy. Miranda wasn't like that, not after what they just shared, was she?

"What do you want to happen next Andy?" Miranda avoided looking at her.

Stretching as Andy yawned hugely. "At the immediate present, I'd like to cuddle a bit and have breakfast with you Mirs."

Miranda mouthed out Andy's nickname. Mirs. Giving an adorable peck to her nose. "Yeah. I'm calling you Mirs."

"No you're not."

Wrapping her arms around Miranda's bare waist and circled. "You're my Mirs." Andy glanced at her watch, seeing the time. "Don't move."

"Andy what is it?" Gathering the crumpled white sheets around herself.

Andy got up from the tangled sheets almost tripping and grabbed one of the jewellery boxes and her phone.

Clicking her phone at her in bed. Snapping one picture. "Andrea put that away."

Shaking her head at her, Andy refused.

"No I'm preserving a moment. Here in bed is Miranda Priestly, Queen of Fashion. Not adorned in the latest designers. No just in a sheet that is wrinkled from nighttime activities and she is in nothing else but this…. "

Holding out the sapphire necklace to her that matched her eyes.

"Yes the bed hair will sell out Page Six." Miranda informed dryly.

Pulling herself back on her. "Do you want breakfast with me your hot lover?" Andy was hungry and she'd worked up an appetite.

"I'm gonna have a huge orange juice, three eggs, two sides of bacon...apple fries, four pieces of toast, and then what would you like, on me." Andy decided with her crappy high school french, she'd need Miranda to translate this order.

Reading in disbelief that room service charged twenty euros for one juice.

"No. Thank you. If you can just dress and show yourself out." Miranda had to get showered and dressed and ready soon.

Somehow place her icy mask back on, steeling herself for this.

"Stephen's coming here now." Miranda held the sheet around herself.

"What?" Andy just stared at her. "How? Isn't he in NY?"

Miranda shook her head.

"Wait you knew he's coming. You still had me…we still…. After we did it…you knew he was on his way didn't you?" Andy demanded.

Grabbing her arm, standing fully naked. "You did. So what was this Miranda?"

"Something that cannot happen again. Please leave."

Andy packed, grabbing this and grabbing that. For the last few months at Runway she was treated like a lowly hired underling and then last night what she's supposed to do, thank her lucky stars that Miranda wanted her. God Andy hated how she just downshifted to heel and be mounted.

Like some sort of submissive...she was such a love-struck idiot about her. Not now.

Miranda just used her.

After sex they didn't have anything now.

Pulling on her clothes hurt and angry. "I'm off. Great fucking you." Snatching up her backpack, Andy saw it as she'd grabbed her discarded leggings.

Brown eyes flickered over the glossy image. What the…tucking it into her pocket.

Andy turned back to her closed door. Hearing the shower running. Andy's mouth was hard, hearing that Miranda was washing off any trace of her kisses and her.

"Bye Miranda."

Looking down at her phone, about to delete that image she took this morning. She couldn't.

Taking Miranda's cell, Andy recorded a message to her, leaving it on the nightstand.

Andy walked out the suite door, right into Stephen Tomlinson.


	4. Chapter 4

Miranda was a real piece of a work, a sociopath at love, she was like slutty brownies, really really bad for her.

Slutty brownies were something Andy made often when she had a lousy Friday.

It helped that Miranda's errands all around the city, made Andy burn off more carbs then a gym membership.

Last night, Miranda was her slutty brownie. Just try one taste, tempting Andy.

And, before Andy could help it, she'd gone overboard and indulged in Miranda and Andy desired no _loved_ her evil little white haired slutty brownie in the perfect lusty shape and curves of Miranda last night under her but not now.

 _No._

She should've known better. That the ice dragon wouldn't break her heart in two like it was nothing.

You're such a stupid idiot Andy cursed herself, giving into sleeping with slutty brownie Miranda who being her, turned an morning after in bed, with _La Priestly_ never explains herself into erotic humiliation of ' _I had you now get dressed and goodbye '_ that only Miranda could do to her, she decided to herself, she was going back to Ohio.

To hell with staying in New York now.

She was never sleeping with anyone like Miranda again.

Even if she had incredible legs.

Why did Miranda do this to her? She'd just decided to wake her up and flung her out of bed this morning after last night with no explanation except telling her to just leave and it could never happen again.

She wouldn't even give Andy a chance to talk about it.

Andy couldn't figure Miranda out.

Understanding Miranda and translating her Mirandaesqueian nuances was something that Andy couldn't do this time. Especially right now.

She was just such a lovesick fool for the white haired snide aloof former boss who made her this crazy.

Didn't Miranda feel her and every last feeling Andy put out to her body last night?

Miranda might as well be a praying mantis or one of those spiders after mating that practice sexual cannibalism, Andy was positive Miranda was like those creatures that bit heads off after sex. No ate hearts up.

Not that Miranda was born with a heart.

She wanted to crawl into a hole and die and eat foam directly from a whip cream aerosol can.

As soon as she got back to the States. Her Korean deli, better be stocked up on Reddi Whip.

Andy wasn't going to cry about this, she wouldn't _give_ Miranda her tears, which were prickling behind her eyes which lowered as she ran right into him.

Salt and pepper hair and a huge ego.

Stephen knew her immediately, that nosy assistant.

Who he didn't like, especially near Miranda, she really reminded him of some of the ugly intellectual girls, the feminist types in college he tried to date but they were too into reading Stein and Dickenson stuff.

Andy winced at him, giving him a forced strained smile.

Here he was, here for Miranda to reconcile with. To get her back and he would by the jewellery and flowers he sent her.

Andy knew he would, get her back. Stephen was the type Miranda belonged with.

He was a great big arrogant prick and Miranda was shallow, vain and manipulative. They were perfect for each other.

Stephen, her spouse was such a well-dressed jag off.

"Sandy."

"Andy." Andy corrected.

Close enough, Stephen's brows creased together at the brunette in front of him, she was really casually dressed this morning.

The redhead assistant dressed better.

Andy had just thrown on a pair of jeans and one of Nate's he'd left and she'd once shrunk faded shirts, since she was heading for the airport for her flight and out of Miranda Priestly's life for good now.

"Miranda has you working early." Stephen observed, holding his carry-on bag and one red rose.

Stephen indicating rudely to take it. The bag.

Andy did so. Great, just wonderful, Andy was now his designated bellhop.

The man had a Masters in Finance degree and was an Executive Director of J P Morgan and he couldn't carry his own luggage in himself.

Grumbling to herself darkly at the super-weaner Miranda was stuck with.

"Good flight?" Andy forced politeness like a chirpy air stewardess, her head reeling. She just wanted to get out of here and get far away from Miranda with her pride intact.

Of course _he_ flew first class but still complained about it.

Try being stuck in coach buddy, with Beverly Hills Chihuahua to watch on loop, Andy's mouth twitched annoyed.

Stephen started treating Andy like _his_ assistant. "I need a few shirts, I packed, starched. If you can take those. Have them done by tonight. Get some info on the gym."

Andy was not Alain the hotel valet or Manon the Concierge there to make his stay with Miranda smooth and amazing.

Loosening his striped tie from Barneys, Stephen sneezed.

The damn cabin was freezing enroute.

Andy heard Stevie had a sniffle. Poor little pinstriped Steviekins.

Yay. Hoping it will turn into full blown pneumonia and that weeks of bed rest will cause atrophy. Stupid atomic wedgie jerk who can't even carry his own bag and brings her a rose.

"Oh and Andy. Miranda's schedule today, can you give me an hour with her, for some private time, no interruptions and call down to room service will you?"

Andy just stared at Stephen blankly. Fine. He wanted alone time with Miranda, he was welcome to it.

Miranda wasn't her penguin to worry about.

She was now just going, grabbing up her bag.

Stephen grey head was bent going through his briefcase, as he was talking to her.

"Room service, can you do that now?" Stephen's was so rude and impatient, glancing up at her, missing Andy's dirty stink eye look.

"Tell them ordering, I'll have a cappuccino, non-fat milk, no make it soy. No. Andy ask for almond milk, if they have it. Never mind, if they don't have almond milk, there's no point in drinking it, just make it black instead and Balik salmon with brioche and champagne for two and a two blueberry muffins cut in half, heated for only three minutes with a slab of butter next to it and get a fruit plate for Miranda with yoghurt and granola and some teas and fresh pressed juices. Ask if its concentrate, if it is, no juices just only the teas."

Psh. Miranda had married a male Sally Albright. Andy knew Miranda better, she'd never eat any of that before a day of shows.

Andy knew Miranda liked eggs on Tuesdays and most times only nibbled on sliced fruit like pears or peaches with yoghurt when getting ready for previews it was just mineral water for her.

Buttery croissants she loved.

Andy couldn't believe she was actually doing this, as she picked up the phone and began punching the numbers, dialing to room service using her bad french.

"Do you know if Miranda liked my flowers and gifts?" Stephen asked Andy, muttering out before she could lie.

"I hope she's in a reciprocal mood." Rubbing the back of his nape, Stephen was fighting jet lag.

Andy knew what that meant.

 _Him_ having sex with Mirs, that idea brought bile in her mouth of him touching her. Hating the idea of him with her, intertwining her naked body with his.

Stephen didn't languish in every moan he elicited from those lips.

Andy did.

Miranda may be her _not_ penguin and was a slutty brownie but Stephen wasn't allowed to have sex with her.

Her icy yoni was spoken for.

Andy couldn't help what she wanted, falling for and loving Miranda was made for fools like her.

"Book a masseuse for me around three. I need a conference call set up in an hour to my office." Stephen had lists.

Andy wasn't his assistant.

That was it, she was asking room service to heat the blueberry muffins up till they were cremated and crispy.

And his shirts somehow would have the hotel laundry lose them.

If he gave her, his boxers to be pressed she was telling him about how she _assisted_ Miranda in bed last night.

Andy also wondered what was french for, I'm ordering for an arrogant asshole and I just slept with his wife so what do they suggest as the breakfast special for her this early morning.

Andy was a few minutes on hold, finally ordering breakfast for them, this had to be the seventh circle of hell biting her in her ass as Stephen was really anal when they didn't have blueberry muffins.

Only bran.

Well it might help dislodge the stick up his ass.

Less than a ten minutes ago all Andy wanted was to sleep naked and spoon with Mirs in bed or be buried between her creamy thighs again.

Her face was flushing at that image of being with her. Tasting Miranda's womanhood with her tongue, her moans and her, she'd seeped into her heart last night.

This was what she got for it.

Just discarded by her. Another Priestly dagger to her trust and heart.

Andy was woken up suddenly to an about last night that _only La Priestly_ could do and she was curtly informed this was not to ever happen again.

What did she do wrong last night with her?

Guessing something that made Andy's eyes harder, Miranda had her, and she was now out of her system.

The way Miranda wouldn't even look at her. Andy now knew giving her heart and sleeping together wasn't enough.

Now she knew that Miranda knowing that she loved her, didn't mean a damn thing.

Like Andy expected to get something called love from her?

They just had sex. Nothing more.

Not paying attention to what Stephen was saying to her. Andy chewed her lip, well she was doing the same. This. It didn't mean anything to her also.

Miranda could do without her now.

Extricating her heart wasn't so easy.

Hanging up, Andy looked up to him. Stephen had discarded his jacket. "Tell me Andy, was it exciting with Miranda? Is it what you expected being with her last night?"

Andy stared confused at him, her jaw tightened. He couldn't mean what she thought he meant…

He couldn't mean about them being together. Could he?

Andy didn't know what to say to that.

Stephen slipped off his wingtips, wearing red socks.

"I can give you some good advice on what to do with dealing with her and the celebrities. You're just not use to it. First don't ask for autographs."

Andy just stared at him, relieved he meant the party.

* * *

Irv Ravitz brushed off his tailored Zegna suit lapel, Miranda wasn't expecting this change to her schedule.

Pressing the button to _her_ floor.

Deciding to just surprise Miranda. Move their meeting to now.

Nigel was beside him in the elevator going up.

Miranda had this coming, not even warning him, Nigel thought they were friends. She could have said something before the luncheon. Since when did Miranda ever explain herself to anybody but a warning would have been nice?

Miranda looked different last night to Irv. _Off._ She had something on her mind, Irv could see it.

He could admit she won about Jacqueline going to head up Holt and _the list_ she threatened him with was a brilliant maneuver.

He knew that the snowy haired Editor who he never saw eye to eye with concerning budget increases and he once thought during her pregnancy with the twins, she was the most demanding boss on her staff.

It was being without coffee for nine months.

She never took a sick day back then or even this year.

Miranda was a titan in fashion and she was a work fueled dragon lady with a need to work through carrying the twins, changing fashion with her revamped magazine with beautiful images not designed to make women hate their bodies.

Only that day in traffic when her water broke was Miranda not in at Runway by nine.

Lost that was it. Irv concluded. Miranda looked lost at the table across from him and he'd already heard that Runway Paris was scrambling to fill her assistant's heels who just walked out on Miranda before a show, which was career suicide in publishing.

Nobody working for Miranda had ever done that before.

Irv knew which one walked. The one with a brain.

She was also really nice.

Andy.

She conversed about Cheever and charmed him, telling him about a camping trip she took once, talking to him at that event that Mr. Priestly almost ruined the entire evening for Irv, Andy's grace and sparkling eyes fixed it and she was the one assistant of Miranda's who was really wholesome with a boy's name.

Andy was obviously the only intellectual one at Runway who probably had band aids on her knees once and played the cello in high school band.

Telling him about her almost going to the University of Iowa's graduate fiction workshop. Irv knew Iowa's program was hallowed and storied; it had produced such writers as Kurt Vonnegut, John Irving and Ann Patchett.

Irv wanted Miranda to explain herself about Andy to him. The dragon lady chewed her up. Typical Miranda. Losing a sure thing.

Shame. Irv liked her on the phone and also in person, they'd often shared an elevator together.

She was unbelievably sweet and dorky.

It really started with polite talk about the weather to getting to know each other every workday and with more recent encounters, going down to the lobby or going up with _her_ coffee and holding bags of deliveries, Irv was told how she was hung up on some person at Elias Clarke.

Irv offered his good advice despite his own lacking in love life. The guy was clearly an idiot if he didn't grab a hold of her and figure it all out by kissing her.

Andy filled him in. It was a _she._

Irving was still trying to figure out who _she_ was. Who it was Andy was crazy about.

Was it somebody working at Auto Universe or that Lifestyle magazine that Irv was thinking of making staff cuts to?

Irv was sure _she_ was that girl who wore Birkenstocks and wrote for the Travel Magazine and backpacked through Southeast Asia humming Lisa Loeb songs on her earphones.

Andy was a great gal and whoever stole her heart was really lucky. She also made great brownies and his dog liked her.

Andy had even slept over at his place one night. Paint fumes, though Irv suspected it was about Nate, that ingrate.

It was nice waking up to that big smile of hers.

Nigel got off with Irv on Miranda's floor. He knew he had to do this, deciding to resign from Runway was going to upset Miranda but it had to be done.

It was time to face the dragon.

Irv for some reason started talking about quarterly's and deficits along with nets and gross to him as they both walked to La Priestly's door.

Nigel flunked math. Irv Ravitz always talked about fiscals every time their eyes met.

Shame Irv had lovely eyes.

* * *

Splashing her face, Page Six was right.

Facing her reflection, staring it down.

She wasn't the person she was last night in bed with Andy.

Looking at her reflection hard, hardly recognizing Miriam in it, Miranda stared at herself, gripping the wash basin. She really was a dragon lady. A true bitch.

She'd just proved it.

Wiping at her eyes again, Stephen wasn't going to see any tears in her eyes, tears for and about Andy, she'd cried quietly in the shower.

Hearing Andrea saying that. _Bye. Great fucking her._

The warm shower's water had washed away more of her tears.

Andrea left and now hated her, Miranda couldn't just fix this, the heaven she'd known last night was now grounded back to earth and now it ended, and Stephen would be here soon.

She had and did, allow this to happen, being with Andy.

And it was over now, nothing left to say.

Scrunching her distinguished nose with one thought crossing her mind, he'd want them to be back together and she didn't know what to do about that. She'd signed the faxed papers in the hour she got them.

Then Andy happened.

She also had a meeting with Irv Ravitz in two hours.

Plus the previews she had to attend and the many meetings with Runway France about its next six month issues. Her day was full of decisions when all she wanted to do was push it away and not be Miranda Priestly for a few hours and just go and explain to Andrea why she did that to her.

Did she see hurt in Andy's eyes saying _this_ couldn't happen again? Yes. She'd put it there. That's what she did exceptionally well. Hurt.

Always Miranda pushed away and shut down because she was really afraid of _this_ between them.

A four letter word she didn't have the guts to say back to anybody like Andy.

Andy's eyes, they were so beautiful last night on hers.

Brown, with little flecks of copper in them loving her. Looking at her, feeling Andy's racing heart under her fingertips beating with hers as she came against her.

She'd promised Andrea to not be herself until sunrise.

She kept that promise to Andy and she had been not herself, last night kissing and loving Andrea had been more meaningful than any night she'd ever had with any of her husbands.

Clamping her thighs at how Andrea's skin had felt slick to hers with perspiration from their body rush. Miranda ran her tapered fingers to a small love bite on her inner thigh, which Andrea's mouth left on her.

Miranda had never slept with someone she loved before, she didn't know how to navigate this at all.

It wasn't like she could Google this for advice.

Or just call and wake up her therapist and ask her opinion on what to do about this, sleeping with Andy because she wanted her and forget herself for one night, or she'd call Emily, that alone would give the redhead a stroke, talk about what love felt like or maybe she'd ring her guardian Zillah in a care home in Richmond for advice.

How love finally found her in the shape of a pain in the ass, _female_ brunette.

 _Love._ She tripped and stumbled through that emotion with her feet firmly landed.

Love. Miranda didn't take to love like a duck no swan to water unless the swan had a terrible fear of internalized love phobia.

She began to choose what to wear today, Chanel or Armani, deciding on Dior by Raf Simons slipping off her towel and selecting lingerie.

Pulling on sheer stockings.

Dressing in the Dior, wearing the suit elegantly, fixing her forelock with her fingers, Stephen would have to occupy himself on his own today and then she would tell him her decision tonight if they were staying married or not.

Doing her makeup carefully with trembling fingers, applying lipstick to her lips, finishing up as she scanned the room quickly, Miranda fixed the rumpled just had sex in it bed, Andy and she had started on the floor with pillows and made it to the bed, pressing her hand to where Andy had been lying with her, inhaling one of the pillows, with Andrea's scent as she scrunched the Yellow Dog sweatshirt up into her bag as she slipped on her pair of Louboutins and put her earrings on.

Not the wearing ones from Stephen.

Stilling, she knew that laugh anywhere in the sitting room.

Andrea had left right? Her heart clenched.

"Take a look at this." Andy urged him.

Miranda heart almost stopped at hearing her in the large sitting room. Andrea wouldn't show a payback picture to Stephen would she? The one she took of her in bed this morning.

Andrea did things she didn't think through.

Andy scrolled and shared it.

Andy held it out to Stephen who just stared at it.

Finding her voice as she saw Andrea holding her phone out to Stephen.

"Andrea. What are you doing?" Miranda demanded out loud.

"One of the best clutch shots of all time. Nobody played better than him…I was there. Hi Miranda. Stephen and I are just discovering some things we have in common."

Andy's eyes were levelled on hers. Miranda wouldn't quite meet hers.

She always prided herself on being cool, calm and collected in any situation just not about this.

Facing who she just slept with.

Andy just stared at her dully. They only had been naked with her less than an hour ago. How was she supposed to greet Miranda? What was appropriate sex etiquette?

Stephen's kiss hello was received tensely by Miranda as her eyes locked with Andrea's.

Returning his peck. "I'm sorry, I forgot you don't like that." Miranda wiped at his mouth.

"Is it all off?" Stephen disliked her lipstick left on him.

Andy watched them. Miranda's lips marking her, wouldn't be such a problem to her once. Not now.

"Like what in common?" Blue eyes flickered between them both apprehensively.

"Just sports and stuff." Andy shrugged, knowing Miranda hated that word said to her face. Miranda gave her a sharp dangerous look as the door was knocked on.

That would be room service which was quicker than they said they'd be to Andy, delivering breakfast for two, Andy, sure as hell wasn't joining them, picking up her bag and determinedly not looking at Miranda, Andy went striding to the door and willing herself to leaving Miranda now for good.


	5. Chapter 5

This was not what Stephen wanted to be doing at 7am with his wife, sharing her again with Runway.

Why couldn't he just have an hour with her without her damn dress magazine interrupting their time together?

Irving Ravitz had surprised Miranda being two hours early as he sat down across from Miranda with Nigel.

Noticing Andy here in Miranda's room so early, Irv was relieved that she hadn't left Paris. He thought she'd be on her way back to New York by now.

Irv would give Andy, his keys to his place uptown if she needed a place to recharge.

He'd heard all about him, Nate just leaving her.

Nigel took in casually dressed Six quizzically and gave a strained but polite smile to Stephen.

Looking right past Miranda's couture clad shoulder to the Parisian skyline, Nigel started words he knew would change everything for him as Runway's Creative Director.

Nigel had gone to Irving Ravitz's hotel room last night to talk and surprisingly Irving was actually nicer than he ever expected and he was a good listener and urged him to do this.

To see Miranda and give her his notice.

Miranda digested Nigel's brisk words to her, he wanted to leave Runway today, now, not even giving her, his expected two months' notice.

Miranda swallowed hard, her day was really looking fantastic, first everything with Andy and now Nigel wanting to leave.

She needed him at Runway and especially right now at the shows in a few hours.

She had hoped to share this with Nigel with his end of year bonus.

"Nigel, I don't accept your resignation."

Nigel just knew Miranda would be a bitch about it.

"Andrea get me my computer. Nigel. I want to offer you something that will make you stay with us." Miranda finally met Andy's dark eyes, since in bed together.

If only Miranda was half interested in making her stay, Andy wished, that's right, Runway was more important to La Priestly than Andy and this between them.

Andy almost refused, but couldn't. She'd get it for her, her laptop and then she was gone.

Than Miranda could go back to her empty perfect life with Stevesky beside her, here with his two hundred dollar shoes and Andy could get away from her and return to being freezing cold and heartbroken in Ohio.

Andy was going to move back home and in with her parents. _Great, Andy could hardly wait._

Setting her laptop down, Miranda was handed her eye glasses by Andy as Irv noticed this tense chemistry simmering between the white haired Editor and the warm brunette, typing in her password.

Andy knew the Wi-Fi password, leaning over Miranda's shoulder and typing it in.

Miranda accessed files and turned it around and showed Nigel what she wanted him to launch with her. _Illustra_. It was new, exciting and needed Nigel to helm it.

Nigel stared at it, contemplating this venture carefully, his face neutral.

Miranda wanted him for _this_.

"Of course if not, we'll have to get Paul to try his best to head it. Since you're leaving us so suddenly." Miranda coaxed.

"Paul doesn't possess a third of your style or eye." Miranda waited for Nigel's decision, hoping he'd accept and stay at Runway.

She needed him.

"Miranda, don't, don't get Paul for this. I want it'' Nigel really wanted this, to hell with Holt International. James could sink or swim with Jacqueline in charge.

"I'll stay on at Runway. I want an increase in my salary though and an idea of budget." Nigel was firm on this.

"Consider both done." Irv promised Nigel.

Miranda blinked. Irv Ravitz was never so accommodating with her on budgets.

Why was he so easygoing with Nigel?

"Congrats Nigel. I gotta get going, like now, got a flight to catch." Andy looked away from Miranda. "Bye." It was time to walk away, deliberately not looking at Miranda again.

Miranda didn't say anything as Andy got to the door, opening it up to room service blocking her way.

Letting them in, wheeling it inside, Andy pointed to where to set up.

"What about Andy, Miranda?" Irv Ravitz asked.

"What about Andrea?" Miranda stated coldly, watching frozen at Andrea out of the corner of her eye, just leaving, a pang of wanting to say out loud not to leave coursed through her.

Not wanting to let her go, but she was. She simply had to. It was the hardest thing she was going to lie to herself about.

Andrea deserved somebody better than her.

Irving sort of saw it. A small flicker on his friend's face. It couldn't be. Miranda wasn't her, who Andy was in love with?

Irv just knew by Andy's eyes. Miranda was _her._

Who they both lengthily talked about on elevator rides and also all about his own, more than a crush on Nigel who he was in unrequited hopeless love with.

If he ever stopped talking numbers to Nigel, who didn't have a clue he even liked him. Besides Nigel only dated fit male models.

Irv didn't go to gyms, he was more like a _teddy_ and being in love like this with Nigel, he watched Merchant  & Ivory and drank tea.

Andy tried to help him along. Her last advice to him, making him say out loud. "You're a sexy man Irv. I want and will get Nigel."

Andy smiled fondly, urging him. "How do you feel?"

Looking at the mirror doubtful, how did he feel, like as sexy as Richard Nixon?

Andy gushed over his only constant kisses in his life, a fluffy Bichon Frise whose name made her giggle.

Andy stroked her soft white hair. Irv's doggy was precious.

She was sensitive and feisty and very demanding of Andy's attention. Just like another white haired beauty she was named after.

Miranda sure loved balls in her mouth. The squeakier the better.

He had to book his _little Miranda_ to be groomed and nails clipped, Irv really spoiled her.

"I mean about Andy, what about her leaving you Miranda, does this new venture have a place for her with you?" Irv asked her.

"Uh." Miranda never was loss for words. A place for Andrea. That could not happen. Andrea couldn't stay. Then they'd see each other daily.

Andy's eyes flew open huge at both of them. "Mr. Ravitz. I just quit from Runway, so I don't think Miranda here needs or wants me to stay around her now."

Holding Miranda's sharp eyes for a moment who flickered hers away to Stephen.

"No. Miss Sachs, she does need you." Meeting Andy's eyes evenly, mouthing to her silently, his brows rose up to his hairline. " _She's her."_

Andy swallowed dryly, Irv knew _who she_ was now, shaking her head desperately at Irv not to do this to her. Not now, not after they'd had sex and Miranda wanted nothing to do with her.

Miranda scribbled her signature to the room service waiter. "Andrea has a plane to make." Quashing any hope Andy had.

Despite last night, Miranda was still Miranda the exact same impossible difficult dragon lady she always was around Andy.

Going to bed with Miranda proved it. Andy had BSK. Bad sex karma.

"The way I see it Miranda, you need Andy here with you." Irv pointed out, smiling fully at the icy dragon.

"Excuse me?" Miranda's eyes went wider then narrowed coolly at what Irving was saying to her, Ravitz was completely ignoring her lasery glare on him.

"Miranda I want you to keep Andy on, let her be here for you for the remaining week, to work off, her half of her two weeks' notice owed to you."

Turning back to Andy with a humorous glint in his green eyes, Irv held her shocked eyes to just trust him.

He was suggesting that Andrea stay on for a week after they'd shared an orgasm, been intimate _._

 _It_ shouldn't have happened, promising herself, it wouldn't ever happen again.

"I think giving a week's notice to Miranda, is only fair and professional of you, Miss. Sachs." Irv's tone was dead serious.

Andy's gaped at that. Stay on for a week with Miranda, after they'd been together, that was a bad idea.

Blurting out loud. "I can't do that." Andy really meant it. She just couldn't. Seeing her and Stephen like this for a week.

Miranda's stared at Andy's expression of disgust, her mouth thinned on her brunette.

"Fine. I agree, if Andrea here chooses to stay on, only for a week though, if not, if she turns this generous offer of yours down, I will personally ensure she is barred from all Manhattan's periodicals."

All of them. Andy just swallowed at that nasty promise.

That proved to Andy that Miranda was not _her one_. Not even a fraction or a half or a quarter of her one. People didn't do that to someone they just had sex with.

"Andy are you staying on to do your job for Miranda or do you have another job lined up to go to?" Irv asked Andy evenly.

" _No_. I don't." Andy shared with Irv truthfully. Nate was in Boston now. Andy didn't want to have to get a weird roommate to help cover her rent.

No nudists or weird pet owners for her.

"My plane ticket." Andy tried that excuse. Irv shook his head. "It can be transferred." He'd cover it.

"I was planning on going home to Ohio." Andy shared this as Miranda just snorted at that news.

"To your Mother." Miranda scathed, she knew that Andy's mother hated her. She thought she was Lucifer's Mistress incarnate at least that what she'd heard on the line and by the many calls Andy snuck at her desk.

"Yeah. Maybe." Andy said defensive. What was Miranda's problem with her Mom?

Andy was just going to say no, about to say that word that Miranda had a big problem with and was not regularly acquainted with. No. No way in hell to this. Stuck with Miranda for a week after they'd been together, Andy couldn't do this.

So she was turning it down and catching her flight and heading home.

Gosh moving back in with her folks. Gee, her Dad would be furious. Mom will be heartbroken.

Andy knew she'd have maybe a six-month's grace period and then she'd have to get a job and she knew what that meant.

Starting off at the drive-up window and work her way up from shakes to burgers and then, one day, her lucky break comes. Promoted to fries.

Getting that toehold in the burger industry.

But the day she starts, some men tell her she can make a quick $5000 for just delivering a package to an address. Easy money.

When she gets out of jail. She's 41 years old, living in a flophouse. No job, no home, very few teeth. Then one day they find her, face down talking to the gutter, clutching a bottle of paint thinner. And why?

All because she slept with Miranda last night and nastily malicious Miranda blackballed her when Andy left her a second time telling her to go to hell this time with a hand gesture.

Letting out a defeated exhale at her.

Andy would do it, she stuck out her hand to Miranda. "Fine. I agree to work one more week with you Miranda."

Miranda didn't take Andy's hand in hers.

"Fine." Miranda accepted curtly, staring at her plate.

Andy's stomach rumbled at the smell of breakfast arranged out on the table.

Andy had the same attitude to meaI times as Hobbits do.

Hobbits have breakfast, second breakfast, elevenses, lunch, and dinner and midnight snacks just like Andy did.

Sure even Bilbo would forgive her for dreading this most important meal of the day with Miranda.

Stephen had started without waiting, silently seething as he stabbed his bran muffin with a butter knife, Andy's stomach rumbled again loudly.

"Just sit down and eat something." Miranda hissed.

"Sorry." Andy sat down near her. Miranda heard it, Andy's phone rang. Andy didn't get it, just ignoring it.

"Get it. _Andréa._ "

"Sure." Andy looked down at the caller number, she pressed speaker without looking.

She should've screened. Why didn't she screen?

"Andy are you okay? Honey. Did I wake you up?" Elizabeth Sachs wondered on the line, echoing loud.

"Hi. Mom. No. I'm awake."

"Dad's out. He's dealing with the squirrels again. Is that boss of yours still being horrible to you? Sweetie why do you stay in it. She's a miserable bitch. Hon. I know your no quitter but with her just relent. Admit defeat."

"Ah Mom. I can't really talk now." Andy tried.

"Andy you sound stressed. Have you been having enough fibre?" Elizabeth asked.

Elizabeth Sachs cradled the phone. "Andy promise, don't drink the water in Paris. Remember to tip. I saw you on CNN. I yelled for Rich but he missed it."

Andy met Miranda's eyes which were piercing blue fire into hers.

"Now I know you said, how Nate's out of your life. Can I still send him cookies this holiday, he liked them so much. I'll have to take back the whisk and gnocchi board."

" _Mom."_

"Andy. He was always so nice about my baking. Mrs Grossinger says hi to the city girl. She'll see you at Christmas bingo.

Are you eating? Andy, two gyros from a lunch wagon is not food. It's because she called you fat."

"Hey Mom. I gotta go. I'm pretty busy. Here." Counting backwards to ten.

" _Oh_ is she there. I hope she hears me, Andy, graduated summa cum laude, fetching coffee is not what you got _with honours_ for. It was your paper on ostracised janitors."

"Just quit Andy. Come home. Charge the bus ticket. I can get you a sub job at my school. You can teach like me. Seven year olds are a cinch compared to that overgrown difficult toddler called your boss. With Nate gone now, you're alone in the city. We worry. I just hate how she treats you like dog poo Andy."

" _Mom!"_

"Okay. I won't insult _your_ Ms Priestly, any further but Andy be safe. People in Paris are perverts. So like I said to you, when you moved to the city, beware of choke collars or florescent drinks. I know you're a non-practising virgin Andy. Make sure any _he_ wears a condom."

Andy held her phone in mute shock that only her mother achieved over the years. "Bye. Mom."

Hanging up. Half wanting to excuse herself and go to the bathroom and overdose on Tums or Maalox or swallow pine scented Glade freshener or expensive bubble bath.

Nigel smirked. "I play bingo on the holidays."

Miranda just looked at him with thin lips.

Andy looked at breakfast hopelessly, she'd just begin to gorge herself on some of that, and this looked really good, not that, avoiding the Balik salmon with a face scrunch up, but when pancakes are 25euros, Andy knew she should probably drink and eat as much as possible.

"This looks great!" Andy's face was still flushed by her Mom's call.

Irv just smiled at both Andy and Miranda. "This is nice. A work meeting breakfast. I know what you both need."

Andy didn't know what Irving would suggest next. Holding hands.

"A good hot mug of tea. Restores both body and spirit."

Irv lifted the china teapot. "Oh wonderful, rosehips, it opens the heart meridian, or Darjeeling, English breakfast or Lemon. Let's see, Lapsang Souchong for rainy mornings I drink it.

We have Earl Grey or Peppermint tisanes. Of course. China Black I like sipping. How about a good mug of China Black for you Miranda?"

Miranda didn't want tea. Having never had breakfast with her husband and Andy before who she'd just slept with. Shaking her head vehemently.

"Andy. A China Black?" Irv offered.

Andy declined it. Could Irv recommend a tea that covered I slept with Miranda and she wants nothing to do with me and now I have to be around her twenty four seven this week.

"Just lemon. Thanks."

Irv poured a cup for Andy of lemon tea.

Andy took it, slurping it. Stephen swirled his drink, he just knew it. Sniffing at the cream holder. It wasn't almond but cow's milk.

"Would you like a cup for Stuart there?" Andy asked Miranda next to her.

Miranda cut her eyes on Andrea, who she knew, knew her husband's name. Only took messages from him every day at her office. Andrea really seemed to enjoy riling her.

"Stephen." Miranda corrected, clenching her teeth.

"Whatever." Andy shrugged. Stevesky probably ate paste as a child. "Nigel what'll you have?"

"Earl Grey. Six. No sugar."

They all sipped their drinks in silence as Andy overloaded on sugar. All stared at her as sheepishly Andy stopped adding a fourth pack to her cup.

Stephen complained his brioche wasn't lukewarm or buttery.

Of course it wasn't.

Andy took another sip, searing her throat as she took another sugar packet shaking it between her fingers as she brushed Miranda's knee who went rigid at her touching her.

Andy stretched out her arm in apology to Miranda and was given a look to keep her lanky limbs to herself.

Miranda didn't seem to have such a big problem with them last night. Naked holding her to her.

"Andrea I expect you to be ready in thirty minutes, dressed not like that." Taking in Andy's attire with scathing eyes.

Andy followed her glance down, she wasn't dressed that bad.

She'd cave and knew by that look in Miranda's eye, she had to buy something in the hotel boutique immediately.

Nigel smirked at Six for daring to wear that in front of Miranda. "Six, so was that you with Christian Thompson sipping and sampling wine. _Six,_ you shouldn't fraternize with the enemy." Waving his finger at her naughtily.

Andy paled this wasn't girl talk over martinis at Bennigan's.

Miranda just knew it immediately. Andrea had sex with him. The goldilocks little oversexed …

Andrea certainly made the rounds to beds. Miranda's mouth twisted. If the rumors were to be believed. He had an 8 tattooed on his manhood. The eighth wonder.

"Andrea I want you to make reservations at Le Grand Colbert for 8."

"At eight. For two. Miranda." Andy faltered at Miranda's words, giving a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Of course for two. Why wouldn't it be?" Miranda looked right at Andy like she'd sprouted two heads.

Andy would get to her emails and papers in a minute. "Sorry I just thought with you at the Givenchy preview and then the Ambassador's cocktail party at 7:45 that you'd be unable to do both…

"Andrea my schedule is how I wish it. Your opinion on what you think is best for me isn't required, when I want it. I'll ask for it." Miranda warned Andy.

"Well you're very good at that." Miranda blanched as her cheekbones pinked at how Andy meant that.

Stephen just watched them. They're at it again. What did she see in her as an assistant? She dressed like that near Miranda, she wasn't even sophisticated or stylish.

It's a twisted relationship being a boss to her, he could see that. She was rude and cocky to his wife. Miranda had a strong response to this Andy kid. Inimical radiated off them in waves.

Stephen could see it, a real post grad attitude problem to his wife.

"Fine. Perfect. Miranda. So reservation at 8 for you two. Should I get my instructions now on what Stephen can and cannot eat?"

Andy really needed to know if the carrots needed to be glazed and steamed just right or the goat cheese sprinkled with enough herbs, if not Stephen might throw a fit.

Miranda glared.

Andy had got out her pad of paper from her bag.

"Will you be needing the bed turned down at 9 or 10ish?" Andy asked curiously, deflecting her heart breaking slowly.

Miranda was speechless.

"Not to worry. I'll have extra foam pillows sent up since Stephen needs them hypoallergenic." Andy mocked. "Oh and I'll get right on that conference call you wanted Steve."

"Stuart here, is twice the person you'll ever be. He's very needed at JP Morgan and by me." Hurt about Christian. What did Andrea just fit her in? Swing by her room and give the frigid old dragon a fuck to remember.

Andy corrected her. "Stephen."

Miranda blinked. She'd said that. "Stephen's always been loyal, he's responsible and he's good with Cassidy and Caroline."

Andy looked impressed. "Wow. Really? Is he neutered yet?"

"We are not doing this here and we are not doing this now?" Miranda warned her, her waspish voice trembled.

"Oh we're not. Miranda." Andy scoffed at that. Yes, must obey Miranda always. Well she sure wasn't.

"You did it with me. Miranda." Andy informed her.

"Did what?" Stephen interjected. Not caring for her smartass tone to his wife.

"Andrea not right now." Miranda was rigid.

"Let me tell you something Miranda. This here, right now, at this very moment, is all that matters to me. _I lov…_ ''

Stopping herself since saying it, that she was in love with her, was misused by her.

"That's urgent. You're so afraid of _this._ Aren't you? That's why this morning you wouldn't even talk about it."

Andy shook her head at Miranda sadly.

"I know why you settled for Stephen here. He's safe. He lets you navigate that entire marriage you have. That's it, you can't navigate me. That scares you, doesn't it? I won't be navigated like him. That I do things without your sainted Priestly permission."

Andy's eyes willed her to just say something back. Acknowledge her, them.

Holding her flinty blue eyes in hers. Miranda just sat there looking at her.

What she was about to say, was going to change everything with them. Forever. It was for the best.

"Andrea. I want housekeeping at ten thirty, no later, that's when Stephen and I go to bed. Champagne for the room. That's all."

Andy's eyes went wide as her mouth twitched open with disbelief.

 _Wh-what_ , when they go to bed, that's it, that's all she had in her to say, Andy gaped at her, her eyes stung.

That's all she had to say to her about last night. Hitting Andy like a freight train or a giant planet sitting on her chest. Over was over with her. Screw this. And screw her weeks' notice.

Andy looked at her hurt.

"Irv can I renege on the weeks' notice, I can't do it. I'm not staying on. You're wrong Miranda doesn't need me." She had to leave now.

"I've got a flight to catch." Andy hoped he'd agree to let her go.

"Andy let me call you a car." Seeing how hurt Andy was.

"No Irv, I'll get one myself."

Miranda's eyes never left Andy's face, her words worked. Her mouth opened but froze, she wanted to say something to stop Andrea. She couldn't get her mouth to say the words of "Don't go."

Wait. Irv. She hadn't heard right. Andy just called Irving Ravitz. Irv? Did she sleep with him to? Like Thompson.

"Hey Stephen. Careful, she hogs the sheets." Andy warned, slung her bag on her shoulder.

Miranda retaliated at her. "You snore and you talk in your sleep about stupid things like Tang and bagels."

"How do you know she snores? And talks in her sleep?" Stephen asked, dropping his low fat muffin, staring at both Andy and Miranda.

"How's she know you hog the sheets?" Stephen demanded.


	6. Chapter 6

Miranda knew what her assistant said in her sleep?

Why would Miranda, his wife even know that?

How in the hell, did she know Miranda hogged the sheets?

Stephen looked between her and Miranda.

Something happened between _her_ and his wife.

"How do you know she snores and sleep talks?" Stephen demanded of Miranda.

Miranda pressed her lips together in frustration at both of them, especially at Andrea, she just had to say about her hogging the sheets which goaded her into sharing how she talked about bagels and in true Sachs always irritating her, impertinence, trying to impel this into something she couldn't risk.

They only had last night.

Nothing past that could happen. They had to stay apart, it had to be this way.

Mainly it was because Andrea was so much younger than her and inexperienced in life and rules of Manhattan society and even if it was wonderful last night with her, hot tangled up to Andy's skin, they were just so different in everything.

Andrea had to realize _they_ couldn't be anything more than this.

Socially and economically was a reason and Andrea was born in the 1980s. She was a millennial. She wore sweatshirts with a yellow dog on it. She ate kebabs from street carts. Miranda never warmed to the idea of flesh Popsicles.

Andrea had a Bengals mug on her desk. Emily still thought was supporting the Feline Association.

Miranda had only a few hours ago, been her boss.

She had to have Andrea last night and lose herself to her.

Her face heating up at the words she'd urged Andrea on, while coming with her.

Andrea knew she ran a leading multi-million magazine, had two almost teenage daughters and she was a perfectionist with Runway but she didn't know she had an iron-clad pre- nup that Stephen negotiated with his and her lawyers on speaker, in the limo on the way to the church.

Ten minutes before the wedding, it was meted out between her lawyer and his.

Dinners together, was agreed on to be two times a month. He had to attend all of her Runway functions. Up to three school events were expected of Stephen to be in attendance with her for Cassidy and Caroline and the sex clause of instead of four times a week as he wanted, it was agreed circling the block with Roy driving and her and hearing every word on speaker, to no less than four times of intercourse a month and one by-monthly BJ.

She'd stopped all coitus duties, this year when his drinking started up.

No children was Stephen's first demand.

Miranda insisted that he change his wardrobe.

He imposed a weight gain clause. Should she ever gain weight, she'd forfeit, her place in The Hamptons and her frequent flier miles over to him.

It was all so romantic, Miranda recalled on her wedding day, ironing out their pre-nup on the way to the church.

She stated she would never, ever give his penis a nickname.

Stephen was to pay her, fifty thousand dollars each time, if he ever insulted Zillah. Her only family.

He insisted that the twins were never financially covered by him, both girls were her daughters, her _projects_ not his.

She was to buy him a Maserati if he stayed faithful. He was to only give her jewellery if he ever was unfaithful.

Miranda's blue eyes presently took in the boxed jewellery she didn't care about like Andrea thought she did, last night.

Miranda mused, that she should have insisted on, in their sex clause, in the likely event of her not ever having an orgasm after he drunkenly rolled on top of her and pumped away for five minutes, wheezing like an old man with emphysema, she shall and did politely fake one.

Every time they had sex.

That and lying he was so big and better hung than a large-balled Himalayan yak.

Faking it was not the case with Andrea last night.

Never with Stephen, did she expect or experience him cuddling her for hours just because. _Andrea did that with her._

Stephen had even included the anal lipstick rule, to never will she let her lipstick annoyingly get on his face.

His food specifications took getting used to. _Andrea didn't have any food hang ups. She'd ate the whole half of left menus and had bread. The only Runway employee that did._

She'd insisted he only ever go to one game per season of any sporting event.

Never going out with PJ to entertain clients at strip clubs was being repeatedly broken by her information gatherer.

It was not Karaoke with commodities brokers.

Stephen added in their contract, along with the understanding that mechanical objects like driving sports cars or using the television remote control are beyond the comprehension of women.

Stephen often behaved like she would only make a fool of herself, if she attempted to operate them, so he was in charge of the lot.

It made him feel manly.

Except for the washing machine, or using anything in the kitchen of course. Or unloading the dishwasher or picking up his gym clothes after playing squash.

Miranda had to also fully understand and accept that a woman's main role in any relationship is to take the blame.

Always.

So when Stephen's football or basketball team lose or when he's driving her and the girls, lost to his company party in Greenwich and refusing to let her call Emily to help with directions, she had to agree that – by some complex scientific equation incomprehensible to woman – it was all her fault.

Miranda knew she had settled with Stephen. The girls need a father figure and she needed someone beside her.

"Stephen … _Andy_ -Andrea and I were working last night and it's a curious thing she snores quite loudly."

Miranda tone was light, attempting in placating Stephen as Andy blinked at Miranda's hand on his arm. Stroking it as Andy's face frowned at that affectionate display of Miranda's.

"Stephen, listen Miranda and I…we were just working late and I fell asleep and I must've been snoring badly, clearly irritating Miranda here." Like Andy never did that often enough.

Andy lied, she was trying to cover for her.

It was so cute and chivalrous and completely unexpected, Miranda's brows arched up at Andrea.

That didn't explain knowing about Miranda, hogging the covers.

Stephen looked from Andy's face to Miranda almost believing this and then he saw it.

Picking it up, Stephen saw it. Lube and Andy's scrunched up underwear.

"You had sex with my wife." Stephen held these items up and out.

Andy's eyes said it all to him.

" _You_ made love to her?" Stephen was livid at this, struggling to get his head around this. Miranda and _her slept together._

This kid who snooped around their home as if she was welcome in _his_ townhouse, and walked in on them fighting about waiting for Miranda as usual that night, had screwed his wife.

Miranda didn't allow cunnilingus from him, but this big brown eyed girl was welcome to.

"Did you make love to her?" Stephen demanded out. Wanting Miranda to say it. To say it right to him. To admit it.

Miranda whispered out. "Yes. I slept with Andrea."

Seeing Stephen's face was turning puce. Miranda began to lie to him and mainly to herself. "Stephen, it didn't mean anything."

Plucking at her Dior sleeve, steeling herself for hurting Andrea deeply and taking the easy road with taking Stephen back, her eyes glistened. It was for the best. Miranda knew this. Andrea would see this someday. They were both better off apart.

"No?" Stephen asked.

"No." Miranda said flatly.

"It just happened and it shouldn't have. I regret it." Miranda faltered at Andy's cognac golden eyes brightened then dimmed on hers.

"Honest? She and you just happened, last night. Was it one time, Miranda or often?" Stephen needed to know this.

"Only this once." Stephen gave Miranda, a disbelieving look.

"Honest." Miranda told herself, she could do this. Taking a deep breath, her heart breaking in the process. She was going to hurt Andrea irretrievably so. She'd talked herself into doing this, she could go back to being empty with Stephen. She had to give Andy up. She just had to.

Settling for him again and going through the motions would be easy for her. Andrea had to realize that they had no future together.

Andrea deserved better than her. Someone like she once was.

"Sorry if you felt misled Andrea. This was just sex, you and I. Nothing more and it was an experience I intend to never repeat and it was a mistake and _you and it_ meant nothing to me. I want you to leave. I don't want you around me or to do the weeks' notice now."

Proving to Andrea now that she was every bit the _dragon lady,_ Page Six called her.

Often being around Andrea's eyes made her relent and almost soften on her looking at her. Not letting them do that now, levelled with an icy indifferent Priestly look.

So Andy now knew what she was to Miranda, she was just another kiss and fuck.

 _Sleeping with her,_ didn't mean anything and they shouldn't have happened. Swallowing hard at that, she'd slept with an emotional terrorist.

Enough. Andy swallowed her hurt, enough of lying to herself that Miranda knew the first thing about loving someone.

Holding Miranda's eyes, a myriad of emotions in them, turning to cold anger on her. "Good-bye, Miranda. I hope you both work this out." Emphasizing Stephen and her.

They really deserved each other, Andy felt.

Feeling it in her pocket, the photo she'd found of her and Miranda.

It really didn't mean anything now.

Andy took it out of her pocket and ripped it in half, handing it back to Miranda silently with hurt eyes.

Andy wordlessly left her again, not looking back at her. She had a plane to catch to finally leave the most selfish cruel emotionally constipated person she'd ever slept with.

"Andy wait." Irv tried.

"No I gotta get my flight. Bye. Irv." Kissing his cheek which made Miranda's eyes on her icy.

Andrea even charmed him into bed.

Stephen and Miranda seemed to have forgotten Nigel and Irv were still in the room.

 _Six_ actually slept with Miranda.

Nigel stared at Miranda and at Six leaving to go to the airport, speechlessly processing this. He'd only just suggested to Miranda for them to have drinks together. Seeing it, their mutual attraction.

Cocktails not hit the sheets and then shred poor Six's heart up.

"We'll just go." Nigel embarrassed spoke, he was stopped from getting up to leave them, by Irv's hand on his knee, both watching Miranda and _him_ intently.

"Do you love her?" Stephen bit out gruffly, running his fingers through his salt and pepper hair. He'd was hoping it was only sex. Just sex he could deal with.

The idea of his wife having sex with a female was quite a surprising turn on for him, sex with that brunette must have been hot, _she_ was all legs and mouth.

 _"_ _What?"_ Miranda blinked at his words of did she love her.

"Miranda. I said, do you love her?" Stephen crossed his arms at her.

 _"_ _I…Andrea is not what I need Stephen."_ Unable to find her words with him, he wanted to know if she loved Andrea, how she felt about Andrea was complicated, that irritating blunt gauche to style perky perpetual optimist brunette from Sandusky was once all she hated sometimes around her at Runway and now all she loved.

 _She loved her._

 _No she was letting Andrea go. She had to give her up. But, yes she loved her._

What did it matter to him, if she did have feelings for Andrea anyway, she did and always would have them for her, it's over now, and they couldn't be together?

She'd told her, herself it meant nothing to her.

She couldn't fix it. Not now, do a redo with her words to Andy.

They both were so vastly different and Andy didn't deserve someone like her, her just being her, eviscerating as she was. Miranda stopped being Miriam a long time ago.

Lying to Stephen, her eyes moist, her voice tight. Taking a shivery breath in her throat, she'd made Andrea leave. "She doesn't mean anything to me."

 _She_ didn't mean anything to Miranda. Stephen heard her say it, but he didn't really believe it.

Bullshit, Miranda's beautiful eyes told him loads, her eyes on Andrea's didn't lie, she never looked at him that way, and he saw it in them as clear as day, the way Miranda had watched _her_ leave and now seeing in Miranda this, her having actual feelings, for a little nobody from the Midwest, that did not sit with him.

"We're going to work through this infidelity of yours. I forgive you for it." Stephen said understandingly, making Miranda's eyes sharper. He was taking her sudden infidelity too well.

Why?

Maybe he could persuade Miranda to a fantasy of his, he could see _Mandy_ in just lacy Secrets or in an après-ski hot tub in Whistler.

He could really appreciate seeing her face between Miranda's thighs.

"If you want to explore, we could try out an open marriage, bring someone just like her, into it, if that type attracts you, I liked the look of her. Great legs. Great ass. Maybe we could try a service. PJ uses an uptown one."

 _"_ _Miranda."_ Stephen brows drew together as he wondered why Miranda was just staring at him like that.

He wanted _what?_

Miranda's mouth opened in disbelief as disgust filled her. He wanted to sleep with someone like Andrea with her.

Over her dead body. He was lower than toilet scum.

"Miranda you said Andrea isn't what you need but is she who you want?" Irv's question made her stare.

Yes. She was.

Miranda crossed the room, getting it. She'd signed it angry at him and very hurt by him, grasping it in her hand, Miranda thrust it out to him, glacially fuming.

Stephen saw her signature was on it.

"Miranda, we can work this out. You don't have to do this now. I want to make this marriage work for us. We can take a step back. Enjoy Paris."

"I don't want to make this work, I can't do this. I can't be married to you, Stephen. I accept our divorce."

She'd call Emily, to have his things removed from the townhouse today. Scrolling through her phone to press Emily's number, she saw it. Clicking on it.

Blue eyes flickered with complete attention on Andrea looking into the camera.

 _I know you're scared of this Miranda. Afraid of wanting this._

 _And I know you're careful with your heart, just take down your walls Miranda for me. I know you think you can be hurt by me but I won't._

 _I'm not Stephen._

 _I can see you, learning to love me as you go is something you're not great at. This morning telling me to just leave when I woke up from making love to you, proves it._

 _I can and I want to be loved by you._

 _I'm everything you need, right here, just staring in your face. Don't you see that yet Miranda?_

 _With last night. Us. I'm yours and your mine._

 _I know your choosing him out of fear of this. I can't offer gifts of diamonds to you but what I can offer you is this…_

 _If Stephen decides you're too old or to scornful to be at all lovable, I am available to love you and tolerate you in your golden years. I'll walk you and water you and feed you and get you hot coffee forever._

 _So think about it and if you ever want to give me a shot, I'm offering this love for life._

 _You're all that I'm asking for…I don't want just Miranda Priestly. I want only you._

Andy smiled fully on the screen at her.

 _If you want this. If you want, just me. Say it, Miranda. I want you to say I can be loved by you Andy. Just say it…_

Miranda silently agreed, saying those words to herself.

"Irv what time does Andrea's flight leave?" Miranda asked, getting her Birkin purse.

Irv looked down at his watch. "In less than an hour."

"You must really love her Miranda. I'll see you in court for millions." Stephen promised, nastily. Her infidelity was going to be long and costly with his lawyers at seven hundred dollars an hour, he'd couldn't wait to have them argue over patio furniture and bath towels for weeks.

"I do. I love Andrea." Saying this out loud, felt amazing, she was just so scared to admit it before. Andrea could say it and so could she.

"You're making a huge mistake Miranda. I won't take you back."

"Stephen I don't want you." Miranda confessed this. "I don't think I ever really truly did."

Stephen's face contorted. "You _actually_ care about that little nobody Miranda. You have feelings for her! She's half your age. She's making a fool of you. I'm taking 50/50 of everything." Stephen swore this.

"Your dirty little Sappho tryst is going to cost you everything. Miranda."

Miranda ignored his rant, she didn't care what Stephen thought or said. What she cared about had just walked out the door and she had to go and get her back.

Motioning Nigel to join her. "Nigel I need you to go to all my appointments today. Be Runway for me please." Miranda was handing him that responsibility.

Nigel nodded he would represent her.

"I'm not being Miranda for today." Miranda shared.

Nigel grinned at her. "Go and get Six."

She had to be Miriam to Andy and scrape the glacial Priestly frost off and somehow stop her from leaving and make her forgive her.

Stephen blinked at Miranda in disgust. "You're actually going to go after her?"

Snorting at this. "She's a little nobody who just fetched your coffee daily."

Miranda's eyes flashed at him. Andrea was not, a nobody to her.

"Yes, I am going after her, Stephen. She loves me. It would be rude not to accept Andrea's love." Her eyes mirth on his.

Muttering out everything Andy said nastily.

"You want _her_ over me?" Stephen stared at her.

"I have money Miranda, lots hidden offshore and I have a dick. A big one."

"Stephen, what Andrea can do with her mouth, you couldn't do with two phalluses and permanent priapism." Miranda said this so cheerfully matter of fact to him. Deflating him completely.

"Miranda. About what I said to having an open marriage. I don't have to join in. I could just watch you both do it."

Miranda gave him a look that could shrivel his balls with frostbite. Stephen shrugged on his tasseled loafers.

"Fine Miranda, be the frigid old bitch you've always been. I want joint custody of Patricia. I'm keeping the Maserati. The ski-lodge and I'm taking the G6."

All of those material things were bought by her wealth not his.

Miranda didn't even listen to more of Stephen's whining threats. Speed dialing Emily. "Emily I need you to find Andrea for me, she's at De Gaulle airport. I need a car to take me there, right now."

Right. Car and find Andrea while still on the line with Miranda, Emily repeated her mantra of she really loved her job.

Emily knew that Andrea had quit. That blob was all wrong for Runway and for Miranda, it truly stumped Emily why Miranda kept her on at Runway so long.

It had to be some ultimatum reason from HR. Miranda was going through so many weekly before big blobby Andrea came along.

Not firing her the first day was quite a shock to Emily. Andrea was a complete fashion disaster, annoying Miranda greatly with her being so fat and smart daily.

Andrea was never chic, she barely looked presentable at Runway.

That _orca_ stealing Paris from her and now doing this, the unthinkable to Miranda during fashion week.

The petty holding a grudge redhead was scrambling to dial Andy's phone number for her demanding mercurial boss.

Calling Andrea's number a few times, she wasn't picking up. Emily let out a loud sighing exhale, that selfish obstinate ninny, muttering to it ringing. "Pick up you silly blob." Surely Andrea expected that Miranda wanted to speak to her now.

Ball her out viciously.

"Emily. I'm _waiting_ to speak with Andrea."

Emily swallowed at the waspish way Miranda spoke on the line.

Emily just knew, Andrea was in for it. Smirking on the line, Emily was pleased Miranda was finally going to let Andrea have it. About time. Andrea was so disrespectful, saying the belts looked the exact same to Miranda. Both were so different with the stitching.

If only, it was in person at Runway, so she could witness the altercation.

Hear and see Miss Sunny's downfall.

Andrea's job future was clear and set, in a _Slurpee Heaven_ food truck.

Emily would have to make a point of buying a slushy every day and she wouldn't say thank you or tip, Muttering darkly about Andy should choke on living on Kraft for life, for leaving Miranda in the middle of fashion week.

 _"_ _Miranda._ Her phone is going to voice mail." Emily informed Miranda breathlessly.

"Emily do stop sounding like a parakeet in my ear. The car is?"

Emily fearfully swallowed, sitting at her desk in New York, bollocks, she hadn't ordered one yet. She knew Paris didn't have Carey limos with Roy in them. Searching through her desk for the hotel number to call and get the concierge there to order one immediately.

"Miranda take my car. I have my driver on standby." Irv offered her helpfully.

"I'm getting the Omaha steaks for life and the country club memberships." Stephen informed her nastily and he still was throwing a tantrum.

"Fine. Go be happy with her, that little nobody who _loves_ you." Stephen snarled.

Irv followed Miranda only after he stuffed a bran muffin in Stephen's mouth. "That's for calling me a little guy. And Andy's not some nobody to me or Miranda here. Why don't you shut up sport?" Irv advised sagely. "If you harass Ms. Priestly in anyway further, Stephen you will have me to deal with."

"Thank you Irving." Miranda meant it.

"Stephen I expect you to vacate my suite. Now." Miranda informed him curtly.

Irv would suggest a great divorce lawyer he learned how to Mambo from, to Miranda, following Miranda onto the elevator which was going down to the lobby, it was occupied.

Miranda broke one of her rules, getting on the elevator, her blue eyes saw who she and Irv with Nigel were sharing with, a certain oversexed goldilocks.

Christian's mouth formed into an urbane smile at Miranda.

He possessed the type of smile, which any woman except Miranda would find gorgeous.

"Miranda, I keep seeing you everywhere I go, first it was at that party of Mitzi's and then that exhibit, I have to ask you to please stop following me. People are really starting to talk."

Christian's flirting, Miranda was immune too.

"So Miranda, I've been meaning to ask you out for a drink, say later tonight. Discuss my writing for Runway."

Showing off his perfect pearly teeth.

He really was a shallow glib blond Adonis. That killer charm affronting her, that and Christian dressed stylishly like he belonged in GQ, Miranda's clear blue eyes narrowed on him.

"Christian Thompson." Miranda inclined her white head, looking at him icily. He'd slept with Andrea. She'd slept with Andrea.

"So Miranda, can we meet up, and discuss my large portfolio." Christian's eyes teased hers.

"There's this amazing Cambodian restaurant, I should take you to, it will change your life Miranda and next door plays jazz. Say yes."

"Christian. I'll have to decline your invitation, because I like to keep my panties on when I try, any out of this world cuisine and listen to jazz."

Christian stared at her dumbly.

"No there are no openings at Runway at this time or ever. I don't welcome pathological fornicators to my writing staff."

"So what about any openings in freelance then?" Christian tried again as Miranda exited the elevator to flashing cameras held at her.

Ignoring many questions about the upcoming shows, Miranda needed help getting through the paparazzi which Irv and hotel security parted for her.

"Emily get me Air France's number."

"Yes, Miranda." Emily began her search for the number on her computer screen. How did Andrea that shop out of a bin, mall dwelling, and carb chewing simple Ohioan make this seem always so easy getting everything for Miranda.

Irv opened the door to the tinted town car for her. Slipping inside, they had to hurry to catch Andrea's flight.

"Miranda. Don't yap. Sit." Irv commanded sternly.

Miranda did so and arched her brows dangerously, she had never been _told no ordered_ not to speak by anyone, least of all Irving, and then she saw it. All fluffy white, wagging its body at her in playful greeting.

"Good girl. Miranda."

The white haired Editor patted Irv's _Miranda._

Irv smiled at both of them. "Miranda meet Miranda." Holding up his cute dog to her.

"Jerome we need to be at De Gaulle as quickly as you can."


	7. Chapter 7

Odile one of the airline stewardess's had directed passengers boarding including the tall American to her assigned seat.

Andy had just boarded with a few passengers ahead of her filing in as she found and took her seat on the flight back to NY.

Squashed between two people on their 10th wedding anniversary from Milwaukee who were reading the in-flight magazine and debating duty free perfume and an Arc d Triomphe mouse pad, Andy heard the cabin crew were just making their announcements of good weather expected as Andy tried not to think about _her._

Her eyes were red and she had scrunched up Kleenex in her pockets, her phone was turned off, trying to let go of the tears she cried in the cab to the airport.

She'd be fine, Andy told herself, she'd get back to the city and make arrangements to move back home.

Nate recently said to her that Miranda was the relationship she wanted to be in, by always taking her calls.

He was right about that.

Like an idiot, Andy had allowed it to happen. Miranda just seeped into her life. Like a virus.

Andy's attention was hers, anywhere she was.

In the shower, Andy washed her hair twice because Miranda had her so distracted she forgot if she had rinsed in the first place, and out on dates with Nate fuming at her. At Doug's, moving into his new apartment party last month as she set out nachos and beer, balancing a Miranda call to her ear.

Out to drinks with Lily. Last time they met up, Lily just left her the tab to pay, when she turned back to her after taking a lengthy call of lists from Miranda on the twins taking up badminton lessons, to getting tickets to some new film Cassidy and Caroline couldn't stop talking about.

Miranda just took from Andy. Constantly. Endlessly.

Not anymore.

Andy rubbed her face, leaning her head back.

Her Mom was right being Miranda's assistant, these last few months _had_ changed her for the worse, that white haired selfish vain woman she'd made love to, had made her dejected, paranoid she'd ever get employment anywhere on the East Coast except at her Dad's law firm or being a substitute teacher at her Mom's elementary school and now she was left heartbroken.

Buckling her seatbelt and pushing in earbuds, turning up her volume of a song she liked, as the plane began moving on the tarmac.

* * *

Serena knew her native Portuguese fluently and a little basic Spanish along with German as she was trying to help Emily who was trying her best for Miranda, but her spitting fire redhead was in every way no Andy.

The airline help line was no help.

Emily was transferred again.

Serena had no luck for Emily on hold, she stared concerned at poor Emily, her frazzled redhead who needed to just calm down.

Andy with her dorky sweaters and getting along with Serena with her geeky sayings like ' _be there in a parsec',_ when she was rushing in heels with Miranda's morning coffee.

Sitting in traffic, watching Irv's driver Jerome trying his best, honked at by cars in morning commute. He checked on departures for Miranda, the white haired friend of Irving wasn't going to like the news.

"Madam Priestly your friend's flight is departing right now."

Miranda slid her glasses down her nose. No. She needed to speak to Andrea now. She couldn't leave this unsaid. She needed to tell her, her answer.

"It will be another five minutes in this." Jerome indicated the bumper to bumper traffic in his lane.

Pressing her phone to Emily again.

"Emily I need you to get me Andy's mother's number and to book the next flight out to catch up with Andrea. Yes book _any_ seat."

Emily eyes went huge, Miranda willingly flying economy just to tell Andrea off.

Serena heard it also on speaker, Miranda was very fixated on the friendly brunette. Long before the day she wore those Chanel boots.

There was this tension they had together, yes that's what it was, between Andy and Miranda at work and around each other, it was an acute awareness of one another, with these looks Serena noticed this often.

Emily didn't like Andy. She was still stroppy mad at Andy for getting to go to Paris and eating her last Gϋ pudding in the office fridge.

Emily was convinced Andrea was deliberately taking everything she enjoyed away.

Darkly that was _her_ pudding not the big blimp Andy's.

When Miss _Stab her in the back_ for Valentino got back from fashion week, Emily was bogging her down with data entry and countless errands.

Emily had proceeded to label her stapler and paperclips and pens as hers over eating the punchy key lime pudding.

Despite reasoning with Emily, she was on crutches, she couldn't manage Paris like that, Serena heard Emily's dark plan of total swamping Andy with work when she got back, that and wishing pigeon poop on her new fashionable wardrobe.

The precious perfect Andy decided to just quit. Emily was livid about what she did. Letting down Miranda and Runway.

"Emily, Andy's mother's number." Miranda tersed as Irv's dog lick her free hand.

Serena got it off of Andy's desk. "Here Miranda." Reading it out, in Andy's handwriting for emergencies.

Miranda took a breath. Andy's mother would have to stop hating her. Hoping she didn't delete this on Andy as prepared herself to leave a voice mail.

It was picked up.

"I'm Miranda. Don't hang up on me. I know you don't like me but I had to call you. I love your daughter. I know that comes as a shock to you.

I need to say this to Andy. I just wanted to say what I should have said in the room, to her. I acted unforgivably, just like The Ice Bitch, I am.

I should have said it. You…belong…with… me! You mean everything to me Andy. I do love you.

I know she's in the air right now and won't get this for hours.

Andy, needs to know I would like to start over. I would like to be new to her. I want to be new to her. I want to be Ms. New and have you eventually with time like me.

I can be nice. I'm not that bad.

I know Andy has every right to be so angry with me. I don't deserve a second chance with her. I want to wake up to Andy every day.

I'm on the next flight out." Miranda swallowed on the line. "I'm sorry, please tell her to call me back. Last night with her was not a mistake. Stephen and I are over."

Miranda heard sniffling.

"That's lovely Miranda. I think you have the wrong number though. This is Gooey on the Inside Melts on Bleecker. Do you want your caramelized grilled cheese for pick up or delivery?"

Andrea had grilled cheese on her emergency numbers at her desk.

Along with Black Tap NYC on Miranda's second attempt.

It was simple, Nigel would have to fill in for her, longer now like a day or two.

Andrea was more important than anything else to her.

If her flight took off without delay, she could be on Andy's doorstep by tomorrow…she'd have to get Andy's address from Roy who she knew drove Andy home some nights.

Roy informed her, he did that a few times, she didn't mind that he drove Andy downtown after delivering the dry cleaning and The Book.

Miranda winced, she had no idea where in the city Andy called home.

Pink tinting her high cheekbones, she'd slept with Andy but didn't know where she lived?

She didn't even know that much about Andy.

Irv took the phone from her clasped fingers.

"Miranda let me help you, get your Andy back for you, but first you have to promise something to me and you have to really mean it."

Miranda looked at Irving. She'd promise anything, she'd halve Runway's next four issues budgets if he wanted that from her, if he somehow could get Andrea in front of her right now.

"Do you really love her?" Irv had to see it on her face, if Miranda did.

Andy who was so sweet was in love _with_ her, The Ice Queen, Irv still was finding it incredible to contemplate them as even being a couple.

"Yes. I do. Irv. I do love Andrea."

"So why did you say to her that last night, it didn't mean anything?"

"I was scared. I was terrible. I always am to her. I panicked. I'm not like Andy. She's not afraid of anything. She's kind and wonderful and makes me so irritated sometimes and it's just so…it is just so vulnerable to let someone in and love you. I decided, we wouldn't work, with our differences in age and status and so I hurt her badly as you saw Irv and I was cruel as I always am to her."

Irv's dog's white head nuzzled her. Irv's pet liked her.

"I was also just so hurt about her being with Christian. And afraid of letting her in."

Surprising herself she was being less and less the dragon to Irving Ravitz of all people, seated here in his luxury car in a Parisian traffic jam.

Irv tried to assure Miranda gently, reaching for a pocket square, handing it to her to dab her eyes. "I'm sure Christian was a momentarily lapse in Andy's judgement with alcohol."

Irv had certainly had a few one night stands from alcohol impaired judgement himself that were mistakes.

"Miranda, Andrea wasn't yours yet."

"I know Andrea wasn't mine. I made a mistake. I know I hurt her and now I can't even get to her. She probably hates me for what I said…did."

"Probably she does. Miranda listen, I'm sure, you both will do _this_ often to each other, make mistakes and hurt each other but try not to take so much, give her you and don't hurt her again or I'll slash the next six issues budgets on you. Just tell her all this, say how you feel for once and you will get her back."

"I don't think I will. Irving."

Irv saw the sincerity in Miranda's blue eyes finally. All these years he never thought of Miranda Priestly as anything close to human.

"Andy and I are friends, Miranda, just friends."

Feeling like a jealous idiot. Miranda's fingers stroked her namesake as Irv got out his phone.

"Her flight has taken off and Emily is booking me on the next one out."

"Hold off on that plan. Miranda." Irv took his phone out, pressing a contact on it, Irv greeted him warmly.

"Hello Freddie. Irv here. Yes, I'm well. Remember how I set you up with Asher on that blind date you almost didn't go on. I need you to do me, a big favor. A flight to New York, it just left now…flight 188 bring it back will you."

* * *

The flight had taken off and turned around. Landing again.

Andy was led off the plane. The guy at the counter said her ticket was fine. Yes, Runway had paid for it.

Dread filled her suddenly.

Had Miranda being Miranda somehow voided it on her?

Pulled off a plane for an unpaid ticket, that was something only Miranda would do, and Andy thought a career at TV Guide sounded vicious payback from La Priestly.

Andy was stared at by everybody onboard the plane as if she was highly dangerous and she was glared at by the group of stewardesses as she was escorted off the aircraft.

Her french was limited but she was being escorted off the plane for something she did.

She only asked for a pillow. That was it.

She _was going_ to ask for two waters when the trolley came down her seat aisle after take-off. Stay hydrated after losing so much water from crying.

Andy also had used the wrong overhead bin for her bag.

The stewardess had waved it off, the passenger with the Bronco's ball cap and not the right size wheelie bag holding up the aisle, sure didn't.

Taking in her reflection, her hair was tied up messily and last night had been sleepless with Miranda.

"I haven't been to Amsterdam." Andy was honest.

There were no happy fun land entheogens' for tripping on her. Her eyes were bloodshot from sobbing about Miranda, in the cab getting here to the airport, she'd been in tears, paying the fare, checking in, they dried at security emptying her pockets and slumping in the waiting lounge to boarding.

She'd packed her own bags for the trip.

Was it the narrow minded homophobic who saw _it_ over her shoulder, Andy had been scrolling and stopped on the picture of Miranda with a sheet draped but falling, looking sexy at her in bed. Andy just couldn't delete it.

He'd mumbled it was lesbian porn. Andy had covered it up when the guy ogled Miranda like Ms. August.

Was she being taken for a strip search?

Great she wasn't wearing any underwear it was still in Miranda's luxury suite.

The air security who met her at the gate, wouldn't speak to her, he just stoically held her carry-on bag and gripped her arm hard, guiding her along the busy terminal.

Andy tried again to ask him what exactly the problem was.

Fine. She would just confess, she had taken a newspaper from first class. It was a long flight and yes, she did have a paperback to bury herself in, but it was something else to read on the long flight back to the States.

Loosening his grip on her elbow, he stopped suddenly and handed Andy back her backpack without a word to her, as she was just left.

Whew!

That was a relief, no cavity search as Andy's confused, worried eyes flickered around, stopping suddenly on her.

Miranda was here.

Just staring at Miranda wordlessly, she was standing right in front of her in the Le Salon lounge, with her shades on, in the morning.

Brought to her like some parcel being delivered to her.

Andy opened her mouth than closed it again.

Miranda did this. Air jacked her off her flight home.

Nope, Andy wasn't doing this. Not again. Miranda said right to her face, that last night meant nothing and she was okay about that now.

She wasn't really okay but she'd get over Miranda the ice tsunami one day.

It could and might take years, to actually have a chance of getting over how Miranda felt naked against her and living a semi-normal life.

Take up jam making and eventually have cats with someone female who wasn't an emotional terrorist like her in front of her.

She didn't have the energy to do this, making to walk away from Miranda who sure deserved it.

" _No_ you're not walking away… please don't walk away from me Andy. Just give me half a chance. I-I didn't mean it. It meant everything to me last night. I want you back."

Andy stopped walking away, turning around, with quiet anger fueling her.

"Yeah, listen, I'm not an acquisition. Miranda. You already had me between your sheets and thighs…see you around. I gotta go and get another flight back." Andy grumbled out.

"No don't. I said I want you back. Andrea."

"Miranda. You can't just decide to do this to me. I'm not some toy you can discard and want back again to chew up."

Andy still was in shock, that Miranda being Miranda had a plane turn back and eject her from her flight home.

Long fingers that had loved her last night ran through her dark thick tresses with irritation. Andy was going to have to max out her credit card, to get home.

Dad would have to forgive her. His points from gas filling up his Ford were going to get her home on Alaskan Airways if it was flying out of Paris, in this hour.

Approaching Andrea carefully. "I'm asking only for a few minutes." Miranda's mouth curved up at Andy who looked really frustrated with her but still complied by staying, grumbling out.

"Fuck you. Miranda."

Hearing it, the expletive profanity fall from the beautiful mouth she loved kissing.

"Andrea language." Miranda scolded.

Her lens covered blue eyes, seeing how she'd hurt her.

"What is it, you want from me, Miranda?" Andy mouth hardened. Why was she even doing this? Letting Miranda even near her. She'd just hurt her again.

"What you need one last cunninglus kiss?" Andy stated.

Taking off her sunglasses to look at Andrea fully. "Andrea, you're not that to me."

Andy shook her head, not meeting her eyes. "No? So what am I to you, Miranda? Exactly. You told me I was your big mistake fuck last night."

" _Andre-_ Andy I know you have every reason to hate me for the rest of your life."

Miranda fingers uncurled, moving closer to Andy who wouldn't look at her.

"You have every right to never forgive me and I do not expect it." Moving closer to Andrea, Miranda's palm touched Andy's jaw who was rigid at her touch.

"I'm sorry for everything I said…I got scared okay. I didn't want to see you realize eventually, I'm just a bitter old woman who's afraid of love." Miranda's voice was softer and unsure.

Andy was listening to her. "Miranda I think we should just _not_ …

"Don't call me that. Yes you know me as your boss. With you only, I'm just Miriam, Miriam Princhek okay, that's my real name."

Andy mouthed it. "Miriam?"

"Yes Miriam, you didn't know that, did you Andrea…I'm not this, I'm here now with you Andy. I'm just Miriam who's afraid of letting you in, who doesn't know how to love someone _like this. Like you._ So please Andy just can you give me a chance to try to."

Andy's mouth firmed. Deciding not to call her by Miriam. "Miranda, listen, we're just too different, okay?"

Miranda's lips pressed together at that. "Yes, we are different. But I think that's a good thing we are."

Andy took her hand off her face. "Really? What you need is status. Power. Wealth and _him_." Andy croaked out.

Was that what Andrea thought she wanted in someone?

"No my darling. I don't….I don't care about him…No, Andy I don't." Touching Andy again, her fingertips brushed and stroked up Andy's cheek tenderly.

"What I need is you, yes you who makes me feel special. I don't care about power and wealth and I don't care that you take the subway or that you used to be my assistant. I just need you. Please? I'm sorry." Miranda said this very softly.

"Believe me." Trying in showing Andy in her eyes how much she cared about her.

"I think ultimately we want different things, Miranda."

Andy was trying hard to put up a shield to deflect the dragon who had said so coldly that last night together meant nothing to her.

"No. I disagree. I think we do want the exact same thing." Miranda affirmed.

"What's that?" Andy asked her.

"This." Pressing her lips to hers, kissing Andrea's mouth, caressing her lips and tasting her kiss to her, probing and opening Andy's mouth with hers, guiding their connection of lips out in public amongst many travelers in the terminal rushing around them.

Breaking free, Andy stopped their kiss but her hands were circling her Dior waist.

"You…It isn't that easy." Andy warned her.

Miranda's mouth tried to place a few more small sexy kisses to the side of Andy's serious face making them be felt with her complete oral contrition.

"It isn't?" Her blue eyes sparkled on Andy's.

"I'm still mad at you." Andy was. "Really mad. You told me to go. You said we were a mistake...you said…"

Miranda's fingers crept up inside Andy's shirt, caressing her through the fabric.

"Yes I did say those things Andy, I'm an idiot. I didn't mean any of it to you." Tracing her face with her long fingers.

Andy groaned out, frustrated at her as Miranda began grazing Andrea's lips to hers sensually and almost playful.

"No you've got a lot of wooing of you're really sorry to do. You _hurt me_. Miranda." Stopping Miranda's little kisses and fingers on her skin that were cracking her resolve against Miranda.

Pulling herself from her, as Andy's body was rigid and at a distance from Miranda's.

"Andy. I know, I did hurt you. _Wait._ Just listen. You asked this. I can be loved by you. I want to be loved by only you."

Miranda looked really hopeful at her.

"You can be loved by me?" Andy repeated this.

"Do you still love me?" Seeing how Andy had gone really quiet about asking her if she still loved her. Did she?

Tracing Andy's faded shirt under her fingertips slowly, stopping her little kisses abruptly.

Andrea wasn't saying it back.

Andy was thinking about it, chewing on her lip. "Am I still in love with you?"

"Miranda you slept with me and told me this morning to leave, your husband shows up and I have to order breakfast for him." Andy accused.

"Andrea I'm not staying with Stephen. I came after you."

"Wait a sec. I'm just supposed to forgive you?'' Andy shook her head at her. "Just like that? Do you know you use to consume my life Miranda?" Andy shared this.

"You're the most selfish self-absorbed person on the planet, yes Miranda you are. My Mom thinks I have to leave Runway to protect my mental health from _you._ "

Andy set down her backpack, uncrossing her arms, splaying her fingers out, her thumb and index finger traced Miranda's face as she spoke.

"First you drive me nuts, with the coffee thing, then working around you daily you made my world spin and you balled me out over the color blue."

"Cerulean, Andrea."

"Blue. Miranda. You made me sleepless and paranoid, mostly because you kept calling me, if you didn't call me. I'd dream you're gonna call me. I use to think about you in the shower."

Miranda gave a small sly smile at that. Envisioning a soapy slippery naked Andrea having make up sex with, her suite did have a waterfall shower in it.

"Not in that way." Andy gritted her teeth.

"You can't just expect me to always just…drop everything like when I was washing my hair, when you called me to get that pair of Alvar Aalto chairs that you saw in a window on Fifth Avenue. It was six in the morning!"

Miranda lips pressed in a line, her blue eyes bright on her. "Andrea I'm saying it now. I apologize for infringing on your shower."

"Even when I had sex with Nate, _your_ there. On my mind. I even orgasmed saying your name once."

"You did." Miranda beamed at that.

Andy bit out grumbling despondent. "More than one time. Lots okay."

"Miranda I don't fit with you."

"You do fit with me. You're the only person who I think ever will. I like the way we feel together. We fit. I've…I've never fit with anyone the way that we do. Andy, I need you." Meaning this fully to Andy.

Indicating her coiffed hair and stylish clothes. "I don't wake up like this, I want to just wear that Yellow lab shirt and have you one day find it smells like me and maybe grow to like that."

Caressing Andy's face with her fingertips. "Please want that too."

"I want to see a movie and ask your opinion and go out to dinner and give you a taste of what I'm eating. Set my watch for 9:15 in the morning and when it beeps, tell you I love you at that time. Say you want this too. Please Andy say it. Be with me."

Andy still was looking away from her, stroking her back.

"I know I'm impossible and infuriating and I make most fine everybody leave me and that I come with two who mean everything to me kids, Cassidy and Caroline and a big dog, who Stephen hated it's drool and my job which is my life but if you want this, us, me, say you'll be my everything."

"And you want me to just say if I'm still in love with you?" Andy looked indifferently away from her, as she picked up her scuffed backpack from against her boot.

"Miranda I just…I just can't."

Miranda knew it. Andrea didn't love her now.

"I didn't expect you to ever take me back just like that…I just thought with what you said to me about loving me and tolerating me, that you meant it. Your words to me. I can see, you've decided against it. And me. I'll just go."

Miranda trailed off hurt and lower, her face stricken but going cold, placing her glasses back on her face as she began to walk rigidly away from Andy who stopped her from walking away and turned her back to face her.

Seeing trail of tears, warm fingers traced her tear, pulling Miranda to her who turned her head to the side and away.

"Miranda just look at me. You also never listen, you didn't let me finish. Am I still in love with you…Yes. I am and I think I can accept and live with your scent on my sweatshirt. I can't not say _Yes_ …Miriam." Andy said out strongly.

"Yes?" Blue eyes looked teary and confused by Andy's words.

"Yes. I love you. I love that you make me so crazy often. I love how you get this look on your face, this small smile that's like your studying a Monet when you like a collection by some Icelandic designer and that you're doing it right now _at me_."

Andy's eyes bugged out. Miranda only looked at beautiful things like that, never her, having her undivided full attention with her bright blue eyes that she loved completely.

Miranda's smile at Andy, almost trembled on hers.

Pulled and pressed close into Andy's build, placing a slow gentle loving kiss to Miranda's lips. Her silky lips ran along her face as Andy grasped her into her, grazing her mouth almost playful.

Pulling her lips free from kissing Miranda.

"Why do you want to set your watch for 9:15am and say that to me?" Andy asked.

Miranda looked at Andy seriously. "Because that was when you talked back to me…the day we met."

Andy groaned out. That morning they met. She was such an idiot, not knowing who she was.

"So since I happen to love you, Miriam. I say bring the rubber bone, the dog biscuits and Patricia's drool and even Cassidy and Caroline dying my hair fuchsia I'll take on and everything else with you and me."

Leaning into her mouth and scooping up her Dior attired body.

"Though you're a difficult woman to sweep off her feet." Andy admitted out.

"Consider me swept. Andy."

Walking through the airport together to find where she rushed out of Irv's car.

"How could I not say yes? You did somehow bring a plane back in mid-flight. With me on it." Andy had to admit, Emily had topped Harry Potter with that.

"Miranda you don't happen to have say the National Guard on standby do you?" Andy was being dead serious.

"No but Irv might."

"Wait. Uh Miranda." Andy's mouth was in mid kiss, her lower lip tugged on. "What about the shows you're supposed to be attending…uh now?" Andy asked her, those collections were important to her and Runway.

"Andy I'm here with you."

"You gave them up for me?" Andy held her eyes in hers, really touched. Giving a goopy smile at discovering that, Miranda choose her over pret a porter.

"Yes. I did. Nigel's there for me. I have him to blame for this happening."

"How so?" Andy held her to her which Miranda liked the feeling of her arms around her, her fingers running up Andy's rolled up sleeve arm.

"Nigel said we should see a sunrise together." Miranda filled her in.

Andy corrected. "No it was these glasses." Showing them in her pocket.

"Since you're still my assistant, and I have a free day now with nothing to do, what can we do in Paris for hours?" Miranda feigned disinterest, but her eyes sparkling naughtily on Andy.

"Don't you dare say sightsee or Euro Disney."

Andy mock pouted, she happened to look cute with mouse ears on, like the ones she got from one sticky summer road trip to Disney jammed into a station wagon with Jill's mixtape of N'Sync blaring.

"Gosh, hours in Paris what can we do together… I got an idea, something that involves very little clothes on with you."

Miranda felt Andy's arms wrap around her, leaning into it completely. "Miranda we could read, I got a free NY Times to share or watch Netflix. Naked."

"Andrea do you only think about sex with me." Admonishing Andy in her stern Editor's voice with sparkling coy eyes of blue in hers.

"No Miranda. I think of the way your lips taste. How I love this…this nose of yours." Andy traced it, the aquiline shape as Miranda made a face at her. "Your hair." Sweeping and threading her fingers through the silvery wave.

"Your thighs. How you taste there."

Andy's mouth pulled back from her face. "Of course Miranda your sharp mind and tongue I respect also."

Miranda's breath caught. "I think we need to christen my bed some more."

"Yea, Babe. Let's christen those sheets, shall we? Later. I get to tell Emily, about us." Andy promised.

Miranda smiled evilly. "And I get to tell your mother about us, my bagel beagle."


End file.
